If It Kills Me
by Angela3275
Summary: Set after 4x26, though takes a different route. Booth recovered and returned to work, Brennan went to New York for a while to help with an exhibit. Booth receives unexpected news... Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in a Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating:**** M (Eventually)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: ****This is my first fanfic, for any genre. Any typos, grammatical errors, other comments/concerns welcome. **

**

* * *

**Camille Saroyan walked into the Founding Fathers after a particularly hellish night. She was exhausted and knew she should be headed to bed, but the need to temporarily drown out the day's events was stronger. She placed her order at the bar and looked around at all of the happy patrons while she was waiting. Her eyes settled on the last person she would expect to see here, given the circumstances.

Seeley Booth was engaging in cheerful conversation with a couple of guys she recognized from the Bureau. Normally she wouldn't be so surprised to see him here since it had turned out to be quite the hangout for the whole gang. She wondered if maybe he just doesn't care, but quickly pushed that thought aside. He definitely cared, so why was he here now? Oh, God. The only other possibility that she could think of was that he didn't know. She didn't want to think about how that could be true, or how much of a beating the person that failed to give him the news is going to get when he finds out…

* * *

He was having a great night. He finally felt like he was getting the hang of things again. After the surgery and the following rehabilitation, he had been slow to feel like himself again. It had taken about a month before he was cleared to go back into the field, and although it wasn't the same without Bones, he felt relatively normal again. He knew he would miss her, but didn't think to try to stop her when he found out she was going to New York museum to assist with an exhibit. She had waited until he received the good news from his doctors before proceeding with her trip. She told him that should would be gone about six weeks, and even though it had only been two, he missed her like crazy.

One of the guys slapped him on the back while laughing at a joke, and he laughed right along rather than be caught zoning out. He spotted Cam across the room looking kind of glum, so he decided to go and see if she wanted to talk about anything. He contemplated what could be wrong as he made his way over. He knew it wasn't about a case because they didn't have one currently. He figured it could be something to do with one of the Squints or maybe even a personal problem. He smiled at her and made his way through the crowd and engulfed her in a hug.

* * *

Cam knew she had been spotted. He had smiled at her and started walking toward her. Great, just great! As a friend and former lover she knew that she had a responsibility to tell him, she just wasn't looking forward to it. She managed a tiny smile before he stood in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"Camille!" He may have been a little overly enthusiastic in his attempts to cheer her up.

"Seeley. What are you doing here?" That came out a little more blunt than she would have liked.

He looked at her quizzically wondering why it is that she thought he shouldn't be here. "I have a clean bill of health, no unsolved cases, what's wrong with hanging out with the guys, Cam?"

She nodded. "So you don't know. I knew it. I knew it. How is it possible that you don't know?" She knew she's rambling, but she couldn't help it. Why didn't she just go home to bed? She wouldn't be in this situation if she had done just that.

"Don't know what?" She's got his attention now. Something was definitely wrong. "How is it possible that I know something you don't?"

"Well, truth be told, there's a lot of stuff you know that I don't. Using fabric softener to clean severed fingers to get fingerprints, now that was something I would have never tried." He grinned at her, still hoping to lighten the mood.

"Not when it comes to Dr. Brennan. You're usually the first to know then." She looked down, knowing that finally he was going to take her seriously and let her get to the point.

His face sobered. "Bones? What's wrong with Bones? What happened?" His heart was racing, mind running through a million horrendous possibilities.

"She's missing, Booth. She didn't show up at the museum in New York this morning, so they checked her hotel and she wasn't there." She exhaled deeply, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

Booth was in shock. Bones had been missing for _days_, and he hadn't been notified. He would have understood how that could happen if he had run off to Guatemala or some such place, but she went missing right here on _his_ turf. "Well maybe she had an urge to go shopping or something. It could happen, right?" He tried to smile to cover the rising dread that was beginning to grow in his gut.

"No, Booth, they don't think so. They found blood," Cam said softly.

"Blood? How much… is she…," the unspoken question was clear. He sat down on the stool and ran his hands through his hair.

"Not enough to suggest that she… but, it's definitely not a good sign." She put her hand on his arm gently. "Booth, I called you right after we heard. When I got voice mail and you didn't call me back, I assumed that you were already working on it."

Booth pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Son of a-". He closed his eyes and squeezed the phone tightly. "My battery's dead. I wonder how many other calls I've missed tonight. I've got to get to the office, Camille. Call me there until I get this straightened out."

Camille watched him walk away hoping that he was able to find the answers they needed, and fast. She knew that Seeley loved Brennan, she had once been on the receiving end of those loving looks he gave her. If Brennan didn't make it home safely, Seeley would never forgive himself.

* * *

Brennan opened her eyes just enough to see if she was alone in the room. She didn't see anyone and risked a glance to take in her surroundings. Okay… not at all what she expected. The room looked like a little girl's dream. The walls were pink, the carpet was pink, the bedding and décor were fit for a princess. Somehow she thought she might actually be more comfortable if she had found herself in a small, dark room with just a mattress. The windows had been boarded up, but allowed for a slight amount of sunlight. Her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles were cuffed to the footboard. She had something stuffed in her mouth so she couldn't talk.

The last thing she remembered was waking up in her hotel room Wednesday morning and taking a shower. Room Service came and delivered her coffee and breakfast, which she consumed while getting ready to go to the museum. She had started to feel sick to her stomach and a little lightheaded, but after that, her memory is blank. Her best guess is that she had been drugged and the wound on her head was from passing out and falling down. She wondered what day it was and how long she had been unconscious.

Although her head hurt, the rest of her body seemed to be unharmed. Her head was extremely sore, but without being able to move her hands up to her head, she couldn't assess the severity of the wound. Her right side and hip were tender, possibly also from falling in the bathroom. It was exceptionally warm in the room, the air was thick and her clothes were clinging to her body. She was in desperate need of some water, but wasn't sure she wanted someone to come through that door in order to get it.

She considered what she had on her, just like she did with Hodgins while they were buried in the car. She was wearing a button up blouse, tank top, belt, jeans, socks and boots. She knew she had two quarters, the little dolphin she found at her mother's headstone, and Jasper. All of which amounted to… not a lot to work with. The most important object she had would be the pocket knife in her boot, but it would take some strategic maneuvering to get out, and to be able to utilize it effectively. She heard footsteps and then the sound of the door knob turning. She immediately closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep hoping whoever it was wouldn't bother her.

* * *

Booth was now in his office, cell phone charging. He couldn't believe he was out drinking while Brennan was fighting for her life. Of course he didn't know that was the case, but he couldn't help but think the worse at this point. Hopefully they would have something very soon.

He had received calls from Cam, Hacker and Cullen, as well as the head at the museum Bones had gone to visit. He was pacing back and forth in his office, feeling completely useless. There were people checking out the hotel, the museum, and all of the employees at both. They all said they needed time. Time, exactly what they might not have right now. The blood that was found at the hotel was a match to hers. It was found primarily in the bathroom, but there was a small amount also found inside the door to her room. There was not any sign of struggle, and it appeared that all of her belongings remained in the room. Bones was out there somewhere, bleeding, and he had to find her!

Security cameras at museum showed her leaving about 9pm on Tuesday night. That's his Bones, staying later than anyone else, even thought she was just a visitor. There didn't appear to be anyone following her, though the authorities in New York were going to check the tapes more thoroughly. The hotel cameras caught her arrival, followed her through the lobby, and her entrance in the elevator. They didn't have cameras in the elevators or on the guest floors, however. There didn't appear to be anything out of place from the night before, and there was no sighting of her the following morning. She couldn't just disappear. There must be some area that wasn't monitored by cameras.

He couldn't wait around and, well, wait. He had to _do_ something. He grabbed his cell phone and immediately started dialing. "New York, here I come," he said as he left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating:**** M (Eventually)  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: ****This is my first fanfic, for any genre. Any typos, grammatical errors, other comments/concerns welcome. **

**Also, thanks to everyone that has read this so far. Given that it's my first time posting a story, I wasn't sure what to expect… but almost 300 people in less than 24-hours is unbelievable!

* * *

**

Brennan feigned sleep as she heard someone come in the door. She heard what she could only guess was something hard being set down on a hard surface. What did they have in store for her? Apparently she was about to find out as she heard the person walk over to the bed. She tried her best not to flinch as she felt a hand against her neck. She quickly realized that they were checking her pulse. No fooling them now, she thought - she knew her heart was racing.

"Welcome back," a male voice said softly. "I figured the drugs would have worn off by now."

She kept her eyes closed. She didn't recognize the voice.

"Now Temperance, don't be rude." The man grabbed her chin roughly and ordered her to open her eyes.

When she complied, she was face to face with someone she hadn't ever seen before. The man looked at her intently. He had blue eyes, was clean shaved, and approximately fifty years old. He wore a simple light blue button-up shirt with suspenders. She couldn't see his lower half from this vantage point, but he looked surprisingly normal. There wasn't anything remarkable about him.

"Who are you?" Her voice came out weaker and more grainy than normal.

"Your eyes are just like my Clara's," he said as his hand moved from her chin to softly stroke her cheek. "Just like mine." She noticed that his eyes looked gentler now and like he was going to cry. She had dealt with tough guys before, the ones that didn't hesitate to hit her, but none that cried. She didn't know if she could handle an emotional outburst.

Brennan was thoroughly confused. Who was this Clara? Where was she now? What did any of that have to do with me? "How long have I been here?"

"It's Sunday," he said simply, offering no further explanation. He abruptly stopped stroking her cheek, and put his hands under her arms to help her sit up. He untied her hands and pulled another pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket. He cuffed her left hand to the headboard, leaving her right hand free. "Are you hungry, dear? I brought breakfast."

This was getting creepier by the minute. He went from being rough, to sentimental, to calling her 'dear'. Where was Sweets when you needed him? Although _she_ hated psychology, this guy could benefit from therapy.

She was really hungry, and would love something to drink, but he had already admitted to drugging her. Clearly anything she accepted from him now could be laced also. Although, given the circumstances, she didn't exactly have any options here. She had to eat or she had no hope of surviving this.

"I know how much you love pancakes and orange juice," he said as he set a tray on her lap. "I'll leave you to eat, but I'll be back in a few to collect your dishes." He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let me know if you need anything."

She watched him walk out the door and then heard him lock it. This was not good. It was then that she noticed the writing above the door. There, in curly pink letters, was the word Clara. So this was Clara's room? Was she his daughter. Where was she now, and why was he suddenly being pleasant?

Well, here goes nothing, she thought as she took a drink of the juice. She didn't taste anything foreign in it, not that that meant anything. He had given her a fork, but no knife. What are the odds that he won't miss it when he picks up the tray? Probably slim, but she had to try it. At least she had one hand free, but there was still no way she could get her boot off. She continued to eat in silence, wondering what in the world she unknowingly got herself into this time. Booth and Angela were never going to let her out of their sight again, assuming she ever saw them again.

* * *

Back at the Jeffersonian, everyone felt just as helpless as Booth. There wasn't really any evidence for them to work with. They had identified the blood as Brennan's, but found no fingerprints, fibers, etc. that they might get clues from. Cam, Angela and Hodgins sat together waiting for a phone call. They needed _something_ to work with.

Cam's phone rang and she answered it quickly. "Dr. Saroyan. Yes. I understand. Thank you." She could see all eyes on her now. "Since there weren't any obvious signs of a struggle in the hotel, the possibility of drugs came up rather quickly in their investigation."

"That's what we figured, too" Hodgins said, waiting for the part they _didn't_ already know

"The results just came back on the dishes that were found in Dr. Brennan's room. Traces of thalidomide were found in the coffee cup."

"Thalidomide? Wow. That hasn't been used in… years." Hodgins was going through the possible scenarios in his head.

"I know. Maybe that's the information we needed to finally get somewhere." Cam said hopefully.

"Well, yeah. It hasn't been very widely used since the 60's. I'm going to see what I can find."

"Keep me posted," Cam said loudly as he was already across the room.

Angela was oddly quiet. Her best friend was missing. Again. She was going to have a long talk with that girl about safety when she returned. Right now should couldn't bring herself to think of anything other than that Brennan would come home alive.

* * *

Booth had just taken his seat on the airplane. He was _not_ looking forward to sitting here for the next four hours, but he didn't have a choice. He had to get to New York and see what he could do to try to find Bones. The thought of her out there, somewhere, needing his help, was heart-_crushing_. She was starting to rub off on him. God, Bones. How do you manage to get yourself into these situations?

He had tried to think about who could be behind this. Unfortunately, Bones had made a lot of enemies along the way, so there were a lot of possibilities. Agent Kenton was still angry at Bones and her team for being so smart and foiling his plan. There was also the gang that had put a hit out on Bones. Maybe Gormagon had taken another apprentice after Zach was hospitalized? Maybe Epps had a follower that was picking up where he left off. He couldn't rule anything out at this stage of the game.

He only hoped that being there, at the hotel and the museum, would give him some sort of insight that would lead him to her. She would call him cocky now, for thinking that he could do what all of the New York agents couldn't, but he was confident. He would find her. He had to.

* * *

Brennan estimated it had been about twenty minutes when he was back again. She had eaten everything. He didn't appear to want her dead, at least not yet, so she figured at worst she would be knocked out again. She couldn't risk dying from lack of sustenance.

He smiled at her. "Good girl. You ate everything, I'm so pleased, Clara." He picked up the tray and sat it back down on the desk.

He had just called her Clara. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She didn't want to upset him and have him do something rash, but she didn't know how to play along either. Her lack of social skills would not help her in this situation.

Well, she had to make an assumption, and hope it paid off. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He looked at her almost lovingly.

"I need to use the restroom." She hoped that he would play along also. She wasn't lying either, she really had to go after drinking all of that orange juice.

"Okay. You also need to take a shower and change your clothes. Your shirt is filthy, and you know how Daddy feels about you getting dirty." He released one foot from the handcuffs so that he could untangle it from the headboard, but he quickly cuffed her foot again. He stood beyond the footboard so he wasn't within reach should she try to kick him.

She saw him move toward the head of the bed and knew this was her chance. She had kept the fork after all, and he hadn't seemed to notice. She had it tucked under her right thigh so that she could access it if given an opportunity. She had to try to escape before he cuffed her hands together again.

He wasn't moving. She risked a glance at his face and he seemed to be smirking. The look on her face sent chills up her spine. "Nice try, Temperance. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He continued to look at her, unmoving. Why isn't he doing anything? Her question was soon answered as she started to feel nauseous again. He _had_ drugged her food. She felt his hands searching her body, stopping when he found the fork. Her last memory was the sound of the handcuff being placed on her right hand again.

* * *

Hodgins had been thoroughly searching his sources for information on the drug that was used on Brennan. In the 60's it had been given to pregnant women to combat sleeplessness and nausea. It wasn't until children were being born with severe deformities that the drug had been finally researched and given out only under special circumstances. Nowadays, it was prescribed to patients with leprosy, after bone marrow transplants and people with AIDS. The drug contents would definitely render someone unconscious given the correct dosage. Too much wouldn't have any effect at all, and too much could be deadly.

Now, all he had to do was figure out who in New York might be taking that medication, and why they would want to harm Dr. Brennan. Easier said than done, but he wasn't wasting any time. He quickly sent an email to Booth and Camille with his findings before continuing his search.

* * *

Brennan woke up when the water hit her face. Her eyes flew up to see that she was sitting in a bathtub, fully clothed, with one hand cuffed to the grab bar. He was standing there awaiting her reaction.

"There are times in your life that you have to make a choice, Dr. Brennan. You can either make this difficult, or you can do what you know is best for everybody." What, did he think that reasoning with her was the way to go? Rationally, she knew that he was right, but that didn't mean that she was going to allow him to do whatever he wanted. "So, I would like for you to wash up and then get dressed. If you won't do it by yourself, then I'll have to do it for you. Do we have an understanding?"

She would have liked to comply with his request, however there were a few things that stood in the way. "How do you expect me to do that with these cuffs on?"

He pointed to the stack next to the bathtub. He had laid out a plastic garbage bag, scissors, a towel, and the most hideously frilly pink clothes she had ever seen in her life. Is that a dress? Did he really expect her to wear that? She gathered it was better than being naked, or having him touch her, so she nodded.

"Good girl. I'll be back in twenty minutes. You better be ready when I get back." He turned and left her alone in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She picked up the scissors and did as he expected. It took a while to cut the clothes from her body with the use of only one hand, but she finally managed. Everything was soaking wet as she placed it in the garbage bag. She kept her mother's dolphin and Jasper on the bathtub ledge, and finally pulled the pocketknife from her boot. At least he had never done a thorough search.

He had left a bottle of shampoo on the bathtub ledge for her to use. She wet her hair and finally took a moment to feel the healing bump on her head before continuing to wash her hair. The shampoo smelled like strawberries. She knew she would never like that smell again for as long as she lived. At least she had shampoo and a way to get clean. When she was kidnapped in El Salvador for three days, they hadn't afforded her with that luxury.

She washed the rest of her body and turned the water off. She dried off with the towel to the best of her abilities before turning again to those unbelievably girly clothes. How did he expect her to get dressed? She picked up the panties and the dress that he had left for her. She soon realized these were anything but ordinary. They were like doll clothes, with Velcro tabs placed on the items so that she could put them on herself. Who the hell was this guy, and where was she going to hide that knife now? By her estimate, she didn't have much time left before he came back.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in a Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M (Eventually)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, for any genre. Any typos, grammatical errors, other comments/concerns welcome. **

**I apologize that the print is so small. I attempted to fix that between Chapters 1 and 2, and again between Chapters 2 and 3, but it gets converted when I upload it here. Any tips would be appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**

Booth finally walked into the museum and headed for security. He knew they had already combed through the tapes, but he wanted to see them for himself. He greeted the man in charge, who promised full cooperation. Booth sat in front of one of the monitors and proceeded to go through the tapes one by one looking for Bones, and anything else that seemed out of place. Two hours later, he had a few people to investigate. One woman was seen watching Brennan intently over the course of fifteen minutes, a teenage boy was clearly checking her out when she bent over, and two men were seen loitering near her exhibit. He had no way of knowing if these things meant anything, but it couldn't hurt to check.

As it turned out, the woman was just passing time and ended up watching Bones work. The teenager was simply admiring Bones' assets, so he took it upon himself to lecture him on the art of being subtle and having respect for women. He discovered that the first man seen loitering was homeless and enjoying the museum's air conditioning and restrooms. The other man was a recent widower that ran an upholstery business in the area. Neither man had a parking ticket, let alone a criminal record.

Booth was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. They must be dealing with a real pro since he managed to take Bones without leaving anything behind for them to use to nail him. He tried not to think about what she was going through. What she had been dealing with for four days now. He just kept praying that he would find her in time.

Next stop, her hotel…

* * *

She still didn't know his name, but Creepy had returned, as promised. He opened the door a tiny bit and asked if she was decent. Upon hearing her affirmative response, he entered the room.

Brennan felt ridiculous in her outfit, but she was covered at least. The dress fell to just above her knee, and it was shaped like something Cinderella would covet. Brennan was glad there wasn't a mirror in sight, or she was sure to have that nauseous feeling return, for an entirely different reason than before. She could tell by the look on his face though that he had a another opinion.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. I knew it would fit you. Your usual attire is quite drab, if you don't mind me saying so. Otherwise I would have brought some of your own things from the hotel." Was he really criticizing her fashion sense? "It might surprise you to know that I didn't even know who you were until a week ago," he watched her face carefully.

"Why am I here?" She was afraid to hear his answer.

"I was walking through the museum last week, thinking about how much my wife, Bonnie, had loved that place." He leaned against the counter top as he spoke and she continued to watch him from her spot on the bathtub ledge. "She always had a passion for all things ancient and foreign. I saw a poster about you being there to help with the exhibit. It was your eyes that I noticed first." He was looking at his hands now, awkwardly rubbing them together.

"Why am I here?" she asked again. He had only created more questions.

"Patience, my dear. I'm going to tell you." He looked at her and smiled. "I asked around and gathered as much information about you as possible. I knew that you were in town alone, and I followed you back to your hotel that night just to be sure." She's not sure why he's confessing everything to her now, but she figured it best not to interrupt him at this point.

"Monday I went back to the hotel and observed the staff. Initially I thought about just applying for a job and having that be my way to get close to you, but there wasn't time for that." Didn't he just scold her for being impatient? What a hypocrite!

"I made that dress, you know. Bonnie just loved to make clothes for our Clara. When Bonnie became ill with fibromyalgia, she wasn't able to do that any longer, and that broke her heart. I decided to learn and help out. It made them both so happy." This man's tangents were driving her crazy. Just get to the point already! Something about him and his demeanor made her keep quiet, but it did not stop her brain from coming up with hundreds of questions as he continued to ramble.

"Anyhow, I decided my best option would be to fashion my own uniform. I suddenly realized I could be anyone I wanted to be – room service attendant, housekeeper, maintenance… It wouldn't take long to get in and do what needed to be done." He was pacing now, between the door and the toilet.

She couldn't stop herself this time. "But you weren't the man that delivered my meal that morning." She looked at him questioningly.

"No, you're quite right. You see, room service attendants are not given keys to guest rooms. It is customary to leave the table in the hall if the guest doesn't answer, but they don't enter rooms as they please. Of course that just wouldn't do." He leaned against the counter again and sighed.

"I choose to be a housekeeper instead, because they have room keys. Incidentally, security at the hotel isn't very good. The keys given out to housekeepers allow access to any room in the hotel. Obviously each person is assigned a specific area, but there really isn't anyone monitoring that." Somehow that made Brennan feel more uncomfortable about her current situation. This guy was obviously more calculated and conniving than she had been given him credit for.

"How did you get a key if you weren't actually an employee?" If she believed in God, now would be a good time to pray that he didn't kill an actual housekeeper to get it.

"That isn't important, my dear. You needn't worry She observed that he stayed over by the door, out of her reach. Was he afraid of what she might be capable of if he had gotten any closer? She hadn't ingested anything since breakfast, so he didn't have the drugs on his side this time.

"How did you get the drugs into my food then?" Angela probably would have smacked her if she were here, urging her to keep her mouth shut for a change.

"For a genius, you're not very observant, Dr. Brennan." She wanted to give him a nice punch to the face, like she did with Booth at his funeral. "Room service delivered your food, and you took your coffee into the bathroom as you were getting ready. I let myself in your room and slipped into the closet. When you came out, you took your plate out onto the balcony, but you neglected to bring your coffee with you initially."

Brennan knew exactly what he was referring to. He had been in the room at that time. She had set her coffee down to lift the metal cover off her plate. When she went out to the balcony, she had grabbed the plate and her cell phone in case anyone called. He must have used that opportunity to put the drugs in her coffee before she came back. It could have only been a few minutes, but that obviously was long enough.

"After breakfast, you went back into the bathroom. You weren't in there long before you started feeling the effects. Once you passed out, I brought my cart in from the hallway and hid you inside." He rested his elbow on the counter now, head in his hand as he spoke now. He looked so casual, so comfortable, like they were talking about the weather, or something equally trivial.

"As you might have guessed, nobody stopped me, nobody questioned me. I went out to the service exit where the laundry vans wait for pickups. I emptied the contents of my cart in the back and drove away." He seemed to be quite please with himself. "They're probably missing the van by now, but I took care of that days ago."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why am I here?" Apparently he had a temper and didn't care for her tone or repetitiveness. The next thing she knew he sprung toward her and grabbed her hair so roughly that it brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

Hodgins had found 1,376 people in New York that had been prescribed thalidomide in the past year. Within a twenty mile radius of Dr. Brennan's hotel, he found 25 people. It would be hard to narrow down that list without more to go on.

* * *

Booth was going to send of a list of museum goers that had paid with a charge card during the days prior to Dr. Brennan's abduction, as well as a list of hotel guests for comparison with the thalidomide users.

Hodgins looked at Angela asleep on the couch. She had finally let herself get some rest, but didn't want to go too far in case they had some news. He was worried about her. Truth be told, he was worried about all of them. He knew that the whole team would crumble without her. Hodgins checked his email again to find the list from Booth. He was eager to catch the bastard that was causing them all so much pain.

Booth had just arrived at the hotel when his cell phone rang. "Booth," he answered hastily. What he heard next caused his feet and his heart to stop. They had found a body in the hotel, and from what was left of the remains, they had deduced that it was female. He wished Bones was with him. For one, that would mean that it wasn't her that they had found, but also because she would be able to tell him everything they needed to know to identify the victim. The victim. His stomach lurched. He couldn't think about the possibility that it was her. "I'll be right there," he said finally. He had to make his way to the eleventh floor utility closet where she had been found.

He dialed a familiar number on his phone while he ran to the elevator. "Cam, they found… a body. Female. I need you or one of the Squints to tell me that it isn't her." He didn't know how to quickly pull that off, but he had to know that now. "Tell me what to do," he said curtly. He listened to her instructions. "Laptop…" he saw a man in the hotel coffee shop using one. He walked up to the man and showed him his badge, "FBI, I need to borrow this". He didn't wait for the man's approval or to offer him any further explanation. "Okay, I have a laptop and I'm headed to the location now. I'll call you back when I get it set up." He hung up without saying goodbye.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in a Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M (Eventually)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews and encouragement… and for all of you that are interested in reading more. :D

* * *

**

Booth had reached the closet, but hadn't yet seen inside. He took a deep breath before showing his badge and identifying himself to the cops blocking the doorway. They informed him that although the body was discovered today, they think the woman had been dead for a few days. He risked a glance at the victim. She was slumped over in the corner of the room, next to a shelf of supplies. He could really only see a portion of her legs and shoes.

Booth set up the video chat and called Cam. He handed the laptop to one of the cops. "You're on with Dr. Camille Saroyan with the Jeffersonian. Do as she says, okay?" It obviously wasn't a question, and he followed through without hesitation. Booth then left the room.

He paced in the hallway now, not really wanting the graphic details, whether or not it was Bones in there. Why the hell had they just found the body today when she had been missing since Wednesday? Hadn't they bothered to search the hotel? He hated not being in control of the investigation from the beginning.

The guy came out and handed him the laptop. He wasn't making eye contact. Oh, no… "It's not her. It's not her," he said. He put a hand on his shoulder. "She said the woman was maybe twenty five and has given birth previously. We're running a search of any other missing persons cases in the area."

Booth was still at a loss for words. He nodded, hoping that conveyed his gratitude enough. As the other cop was coming out of the closet, he took the opportunity to ask his earlier questions. "Wasn't the hotel searched days ago? How could she have been here all this time?"

He looked just as confused as Booth. "I don't know, sir. Off the record, I would guess that it was because the hotel staff assisted in the search."

"What the hell does that mean?" Booth was furious, but tried to hold back.

"Well, there's over 680 guest rooms, not to mention staff areas, kitchens, closets…," the cop swallowed nervously. "Employees know this place better than we ever could, so each cop was accompanied by a staff member to help."

"So if the person that took Bones worked here, or was pretending to work here, they could have made sure that area was overlooked? Is that really what you're admitting here?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility. We don't really know how long she's been here, just that she's been dead for days." The cop turned to leave, but Booth stopped him.

"I want to see the security tapes from here, as well as a list of employees that were on duty Tuesday night and Wednesday morning."

He nodded. "I'll show you where security is located. They can probably get the employee information for you also."

If it were anyone but Bones on the line, Booth might have felt bad about being so on edge… it wasn't, so he didn't. He followed the cop to the elevators.

* * *

Creepy was so close to Brennan that she could smell his breath. He had grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he was looking down at her. He also had a hold on her wrist so that she couldn't move.

"You will not speak to me in that manner or I will be forced to punish you." He let go of her abruptly and stormed back toward the sink. She watched him closely. He appeared to be arguing with himself. He was obviously psychotic, or schizophrenic, or another psychology term that Sweets would use that meant this might not end well for her.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she said quietly, hoping that it would be what he needed to hear.

He stopped all movement suddenly. "That's better, Clara. You know you're all I have left in this world now that your mother has passed on." He was looking at her with that dreamy, loving look in his eyes again. "I'm glad you came back to me, dear. You have your mother's eyes. Oh, how I've missed them so."

Brennan had to get out of here. His mood swings were beginning to make her both extremely worried, and even a little sympathetic to what he must be feeling right now. He always appeared more docile when he thought she was Clara, so she decided to enact her escape plan now.

* * *

Booth had looked through the video tapes from the hotel. They were completely useless as far as he could tell. Without a camera on her floor or in the elevator, it was virtually impossible to know if any of the people they saw in the lobby were important.

The body was being sent to the Jeffersonian so Cam could do a more thorough search for evidence. Hodgins was still working on the thalidomide aspect. Between the missing persons list and the hotel employee list, they had discovered that the body was most likely one of the housekeepers. Lisa Ferguson, who was twenty-four, a mother of two, worked in housekeeping, had not punched out on Wednesday. The tapes showed her arriving for work, but never leaving the building.

So, whoever took Bones must have killed this girl, possibly for her room key. Should they be looking for a female assailant? Did a woman pretend to be the victim to gain access to Bones? It was odd that they hadn't taken her uniform though, that seemed like a necessary component in pretending to be an employee. Maybe the uniform was useless because the kidnapper/murderer was a male?

Surely he must have lectured Bones enough times about checking the peephole, keeping the door locked, asking who's there before just opening her door… especially in New York! It doesn't seem like she would have opened it to a stranger. He was lost in his own thoughts as his brain caught something the security officers were discussing.

"What was that about a missing van?" Booth was glaring at him.

"Uh… I was just asking Troy if they found the laundry van yet. We hired a company to wash that stuff for us, and one of their vans went missing the other day. The dumbass left his keys in it when he went in to have the manager sign the order form, can you believe it?" He had the nerve to laugh about it and Booth was _not_ amused.

"What day was that?" The tone of his voice made the guy stop smiling.

"Wednesday. Why?" Troy clearly picked up on the significance, but his partner there evidently wasn't as bright.

"Let me guess, no cameras wherever that was either, right?" Booth couldn't believe how irresponsible this hotel was when it came to security. His grocery store had better camera coverage than this place.

Troy shook his head. "I'm pretty sure the dude filed a report about it. I don't think they ever found it though."

"Did anybody witness this? Maybe get a look at guy?" He could tell from their expressions that the answer was no. Unbelievable. Did Bones like to make things as difficult as possible or what? Did she think that he was bored and needed a challenge? She had somehow managed to pick the least secure, most haphazardly run hotel he had ever dealt with. Booth didn't know if he wanted to laugh, cry or punch a wall. He was exhausted and his emotions were out of control. He picked up the phone to give all of the new information to the Squints.

* * *

"Hodgins," he answered the phone on the first ring.

"What have you got for me? Anything?" He knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn't help it.

"Well, I have quite a bit for you, I'm just not sure how helpful it will be." Hodgins sounded exasperated as well. "The body revealed very little, other than that she was strangled and placed next to the shelving in the closet. The body appears to have been there the whole time. Cam did find a short, brown hair on the body though."

"That's good, right?" Booth had his fingers crossed.

"Well, not essentially… we do know that it's human, head hair, from a Caucasian male. We did a DNA analysis, but the person isn't on file anywhere."

Booth sighed and shook his head. "Okay, what else?"

"I cross-checked the lists you sent me – the museum transactions, the hotel guests, the hotel employees and the thalidomide prescriptions. Two names matched, and two were similar." Upon hearing this, Booth grabbed a pen from the desk to write the information down.

"I'm ready."

"A Mark Jones came up on both the museum and the thalidomide lists, and an Amy Johnson was on the museum and the hotel guest lists. There was a Victor Giannangelo on the museum list and a Clara Giannangelo on the thalidomide list. That one might be a long shot, but with a last name like that, there's a high statistical probability that they're related."

Booth had hung up. One of those names _did_ mean something.

"Good luck, Booth," Hodgins whispered to himself.

* * *

Victor Giannangelo was the man that had been loitering at the museum near where Bones was working, the widower that owned the upholstery business. The man had lost his wife to a stroke about six months ago, but his sources also revealed that his fifteen year old daughter had been battling leukemia for the past year. The thalidomide prescription was in her name, but obviously her old man would have access to it as well.

Even though the hair they found was male, Booth still didn't know if it was maybe a female that they were looking for or not. Maybe Clara had some reason to want to hurt Bones and figured she had nothing to lose? Maybe her dad was the bad guy and snapped after seeing his wife die and his daughter on her deathbed? Maybe they had teamed up and were in on this together? It could go either way, but he was almost to the address, so he was about to find out.

"Hang in there, Bones. I'm coming to get you! You're going to make this, baby." Booth made radio contact with his backup. They were already there, but he wanted to be there when they went in.

He pulled up to the house. It was somewhat isolated, starting to get a little run-down, and eerily quiet. He motioned to the team for someone to go around back and look for other exits. He went with the team that broke down the front door. Booth noticed that all of the windows on the first floor were boarded up. In the kitchen they found dishes in the sink and the bottle of thalidomide on the counter.

They checked the other rooms on the first floor but found nothing useful. He motioned to the staircase and they began to go up but stopped when one of the guys that had gone around back tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, we've found a body in the backyard. Shallow grave, recently buried. Female." Booth's heart sank. He told him to get the laptop out of his truck and call the Jeffersonian to try to identify the body, yet again. "I'm going to look upstairs," Booth told him. If that was Bones, he had failed her, and he wanted whoever did that to pay for it.

He gave the go ahead again to go upstairs. The bedroom on the left had been used recently, clothes were strewn across the room, mostly men's. They found a little girl's room, and found blood on top of the pink comforter. Not a lot, but enough to make his stomach churn. They went to the only closed door in the hallway. The door was locked, and they kicked it in.

"Sir, you've gotta see this." One of the men told him.

Booth walked slowly, holding his breath. On the bathroom floor he saw the body facedown, arms and legs handcuffed, blood pooled under him. One of the guys bent over to check the pulse, paused, and then shook his head. Booth radioed to the others. "It looks like we found Victor Giannangelo. Probably stab wound. He didn't make it."

Booth took a moment to survey the scene. He saw a garbage bag full of wet clothes… possibly Bones'. A pink frilly dress lay across the toilet, also bloody. Clara's? She could still be a suspect, or she could be the girl in the backyard. If so, that still left the most pressing question, where in the hell was Bones?

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M (Eventually)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews and encouragement. This chapter is a little bit different from the previous ones, a little bit of a songfic, but I liked it... I hope you do, too!  
(The song is If It Kills Me by Jason Mraz).  


* * *

**

Brennan lay in the grass, thinking about what had just happened, hoping she had made the right decision…

Brennan knew that this was her chance to escape. She just needed him a little bit closer. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I couldn't get my left boot off with one hand because the laces are knotted." She held her breath hoping that he would fall for it. She had intentionally wound the lace of one boot around so that it would have been impossible to fix by herself. He got closer to see her feet. From where she was perched on the tub ledge, he hadn't noticed that she still had a boot on.

She was girlishly playing with the ponytail she had fashioned with the other bootlace as he approached. She gave him her most innocent smile as he crouched down to reach her foot. Before he knew what happened, she had stabbed him in the neck with her pocketknife. She had looped it through the bootlace before tying it in her hair to keep it close, yet out of sight. When he got closer, she had pulled it off, opened it, and used it in a matter of seconds.

She hadn't missed her mark, she saw blood flowing out of the wound. Unfortunately, he didn't go down immediately. He stood up and tried to wrap his hands around her neck. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and disappointment. She was twisting her body and swinging the hand with the knife at him. He had hit her hard in the chest, maybe with a fist or an elbow, and it sent a sharp, stabbing pain through her. Her breathing was immediately labored. Finally, he had lost too much blood and started to slump forward.

Brennan didn't waste any time looking for the handcuff key. It probably would have been a good idea to make sure it was on him before she killed him, but it was a little too late for that. She finally found the key in his front pants pocket. She unlocked her wrist and quickly put the cuffs on his hands. She undid her feet and climbed out of the tub. Her chest was burning. She slid Creepy out onto the bathroom floor so she could bind his feet. From the amount of blood he had lost, she didn't think he was going anywhere, but irrationally it made her feel better. She looked down at her dress. She was not going to be running around town in this… costume.

She quickly removed the dress, wrapped the towel around her, and made her way into the hall. She was quiet, in case there was someone else in the house… just because he was the only one she saw, that didn't necessarily mean anything. She noticed a bedroom at the end of the hallway and went to look for something to wear. She pulled clothes out of the closet before settling on a simple navy blue dress that must have been his wife's, and someone's flip flops.

It hurt to breathe, and given the circumstances, she was breathing heavier than normal. She was about to the staircase when she remembered the items she had left in the bathroom. She didn't want to go back in there, but she didn't want to go without them either. She peeked in the bathroom and noticed that he hadn't moved an inch. She dashed in and grabbed the dolphin and Jasper, then ran down the stairs in search of a phone. She spent about five minutes searching the first floor before giving up and running out the front door.

Now what? Brilliant idea, Temperance. The house was pretty isolated, and since she wasn't conscious when he brought her here, she didn't know if she should go left or right down the road for help. She didn't see his car in the driveway, but there was a garage about a hundred feet from where she stood. She briefly considered going back in the house to look for keys, but decided against it due to the sharp pains that were coursing through her chest, back and shoulder. She suspected that when he struck her in the chest, he must have fractured a rib, which resulted in a collapsed lung. That would be the most likely diagnosis given her symptoms and the scenario.

She knew she wasn't going to make it much further. Rather than passing out in the driveway, she slowly made her way to the brush just behind it, and collapsed. The pain radiating throughout her body, the fatigue from being drugged and eating very little over the last few days got the best of her. She knew Booth wouldn't let her down. She had done her part to get out of the situation alive, the rest was up to him.

* * *

Cam had finally given Booth the news he wanted to hear. The girl in the backyard was definitely not Bones. Although her hair and eyes were the same, she was much younger, and had been dead at least two weeks. The logical choice was Clara Giannangelo. While Cam couldn't say definitively without doing a thorough investigation, she guessed that the girl died from the disease, and not under suspicious circumstances. None of which explained why she was buried in the backyard instead of near her mother in the cemetery.

Bones could be anywhere by now. If she was the one that killed Victor Giannangelo, she could have taken off either way down the road, hitched a ride, or she could be bleeding to death somewhere in the woods. The guys were doing a search along the road and in the woods.

Booth opened the door to his truck and sat down. He turned it on and let the cool air blow across his face while a song came on the radio.

_Hello, tell me you know  
__Yeah, you've figured me out__  
Something gave it away__  
And it would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now_

Booth listened to the words intently. Letting the meaning wash over him. If only Bones had figured out how he felt about her. He thought the way he must look at her sometimes would give him away. Sometimes he looked at her in awe of her beauty, intelligence, and the adorable way that she misses 90-percent of his humor. He loves to hear her laugh, and tries to bring that out of her every chance he gets. He also loves arguing with her. Watching how she's so passionate about truth and justice, and how easily she can be hurt. He wishes he could always protect her, from creeps like this one, to offhand comments that make her feel fifteen again.

_And baby, that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing_  
'_Cause you and I, why, we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better than you and your boyfriend_

He knew Bones more than any of her previous lovers, and they hadn't even been physically intimate. It was no secret that she wasn't really attached to any of them, so he could only guess that she had never been completely open and let herself really feel what it meant to love someone. He thought about David, Sully, Mark, Jason and Hacker. None of them even came close to having the connection he had with Bones.

_Well, all I really want to do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

It was becoming more and more evident how obvious to everyone else how much they loved each other. He thought about the way she looked at him when she told him about her theory behind beginner's luck in Vegas, how she had touched him in Sweets' office the night they invited him to dinner, and how she had saved his life after he was taken by Taffet.

_Well, how long can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode._

Kissing. Man, she could kiss. He knew he hadn't even felt the true extent of her talents, but he thought about kissing her all the time. From the very beginning at the shooting range, when she walked out dressed as Wonder Woman, the night he gave her Jasper, after the beauty pageant case when after he watched Cam leave… there were too many times to count. How could she miss the desire in his eyes? There's no way that it came across as 'just' friendly. Right?

_If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word  
I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

His thoughts turned to where she was now. He wondered if she was still alive, if she needed him, if she was calling his name. He hated feeling helpless. They just had to keep searching at this point. Unless she was injured, or it was already too late, she should be out of danger. He told himself that it would all work out, eventually. She had to be okay, or he would never be the same.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me  
It's a feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me_

Booth put his coffee cup back and got out of the truck. He was going to get an update on the search, and just keep praying that she wasn't too far gone. Don't give up on me. Bones. I'm here for you.

* * *

Brennan slowly opened her eyes. She was hot, incredibly thirsty, her head hurt now, and breathing was extremely difficult. She was laying the brush, and it was strangely comfortable. She was looking up at the stars when she realized that the music she was hearing wasn't just in her head. Someone was nearby, she thought. Did someone come looking for her? Maybe Creepy had gotten up after all? Maybe Clara had returned from… wherever she had been.

She sat up slowly, and tried to see where it was coming from. She didn't believe her eyes. The place was surrounded with police vehicles. She could see flashlights off in the distance. Her eyes stopped on a truck, just like Booth's, she thought.

Then she saw him. It was Booth! He was here, looking for her. She tried to call out to him but she was breathless and parched. She slowly tried to move to her knees. The pain was unbelievably strong now. She didn't know if she would have the strength to walk all the way there. She thought about maybe trying to throw a stick or a stone to get his attention, but feared it wouldn't go far enough. She did the only thing she could, picked up two sticks, and smacked them together.

* * *

Booth had radioed to the others, but nobody had found any trace of her yet. They had made it about half a mile from the house up and down the road and into the woods behind the house. He was pacing back and forth by the truck trying to think of what he would do if he was Bones. Where would she go? He was weighing the options when he heard a sound. Again and again he heard it. When he finally figured out which direction it was coming from, he went straight for it.

Bones! He could see her now, kneeling in the brush. She must have seen him too as she stopped the motion. He saw her shoulders slump forward in relief. He quickly made the sign of the cross, called for help, and sprinted over to where she was now laying.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M (Eventually)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews and encouragement.

* * *

**

Brennan would have sworn that it was scientifically impossible to be in this much pain and not be dying. She had been fairly certain that her injuries were not life threatening, but she was in a lot of pain. Unexpectedly, she felt fingers softly moving from her forehead into her hair, and then from her temple into her hair, back and forth they continued to caress her. She hadn't yet opened her eyes, but a very tiny frown wrinkled her brow.

"Bones? Can you hear me?" She heard Booth's voice and then felt his hands in hers. She could hear the excitement in his voice.

She grimaced and opened her eyes, and saw him sitting next to her bed. They were alone in her hospital room. Brennan looked up at him. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "Let me guess, you don't know who that is?" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "_Or_ I could take it literally and conclude that you think I'm an attractive woman that just woke up from an indeterminate, yet decidedly longer than expected, period of time." Her voice was soft, and if he hadn't been sitting so close, he might not have heard her.

He smile grew, and his eyes lit up. "At least we know there wasn't any brain damage."

"Brain damage? None of my injuries would lead to that… oh, you're making fun of me. Nice to see you too, Booth." She reached for the bed controls to try to sit up a little straighter.

"Bones, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Clearly worried, he had stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Probably not, but I'm thirsty, Booth. I need water, and something for the pain. I'd also like to see my x-rays and speak to my doctor." Booth handed her the glass of water and waited until she was done before returning the glass to her tray.

"I'll go tell them you're awake. The Squints are all here too, they'll want an update." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before walking out of her room.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She vaguely remembered that Booth had made his way over to her, and whispered words of encouragement as he scooped her up and brought her to the stretcher. She didn't remember the trip to the hospital and she had no idea what day it was. What she did know was that she was safe... Booth had been her hero, yet again.

Her thoughts drifted back to him sitting next to her bed, reassuring her with his gentle touch, just waiting for her to wake up. He really was quite sweet at times, and at this particular moment, she would have given her right leg for him to be by her side again. Metaphorically speaking, of course, because there wouldn't be a valid, rational reason to give up an extremity just to spend more time with someone. And he thought she was too literal! "Hmph."

* * *

When Booth had made his way over to Bones and cradled her in his arms, he had been so relieved. He had stayed with her in the ambulance, and then in her hospital room, just holding her hand, lightly touching her face or her hair. He simply needed to be close to her, and he had hoped that it would make her feel safe also.

The Squints were all just as happy to hear that she was awake and already ordering him around. She had been a little dehydrated, had a pneumothorax from some sort of blunt trauma to her chest that caused a fractured rib. Considering what could have happened to her, and how long she was gone, he thought she was lucky. When she felt up to it, he would have to get her side of the story to finish the report. He hoped that it wouldn't be too difficult for her to talk about.

Over the course of the week, the Squints took turns keeping her company. Naturally she was vehemently against having a 'babysitter', as she called it, but they didn't want her to be alone. Brennan was scheduled to be released that Friday, assuming there were no complications. Booth was there with her every night. They had dinner together, talked, and even watched some TV. After being at work solving cases without her, he desperately needed to reconnect at the end of the day.

Since his surgery, he had come to realize that he was in love with Bones. He now knew that he had been in love with her for some time. He tried to confess his feelings to Cam one night over drinks, but she beat him to the chase. Apparently it had been obvious to everyone but him, and Bones. He had also discussed it with Sweets, who showed him visual evidence that somehow proved his brain was playing tricks on him. His feelings for Bones were not going to fade away; in fact they were only getting stronger. Now if he only knew what to do about these feelings…

* * *

"You're enjoying this way too much, Ang" Brennan said as she was being pushed in a wheelchair through the hospital.

"I don't know if _enjoying_ is the right word, Sweetie, but yeah, this was one argument I wanted to win."

"There's nothing wrong with my legs. I'm perfectly capable of walking to your car." She sounded annoyed, because she was.

"It's my job to make sure you get home in once piece. After that, if you decide to go against all of your doctor's orders, there's not a damn thing I can do about it." Angela was smiling.

The rest of the trip to the car and up to Brennan's apartment was without argument. She walked in and immediately sat down on the couch.

"I took the liberty to do some shopping for you so you don't starve to death, or do something stupid like go to the grocery store and try to carry bags in by yourself." Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Angela quickly cut her off. "Just say thank you, Bren. It's already done."

Brennan just nodded. "Thank you, Angela."

"See how much easier this is when you don't scold me for doing the right thing? You're welcome. Now, I'm going to go so you can get some rest. I assume you're going to be at work on Monday?"

"Well, yes, why wouldn't I return to my duties? I'm fine, Angela."

"Yeah, okay. If you need anything, don't be stubborn! Call me." She gave her a quick hug and left the apartment.

Brennan _was_ exhausted. She had only walked the relatively short distance from the parking lot through to her apartment, but it felt like she had walked miles. She stretched out on the couch, pulled the throw blanket from the back, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Booth had been watching the clock all day, eager to be done working so he could head over to see Bones. When it was finally time to go, he stopped by to pick up dinner for them, and went to her apartment. He knocked and waited for her to open the door. When she did, he smiled at her. She looked tired, but beautiful, as always. She was wearing comfortable looking blue jeans and a loose fitting button up shirt that matched the color of bare lips.

"Hungry?" He held up the Thai food he had brought with him.

"Mm hmm. Thank you." She moved aside so he could come inside.

"How are you feeling?" His gaze landed on her open suitcases and the laundry baskets. "You're supposed to be taking it easy, Bones." He was concerned about her doing too much too fast.

She sat at the table, having gotten out the necessary plates and utensils. He sat down with her and began eating. "I'm fine, Booth. I'm just trying to get situated. Besides, I need clothes. Whoever packed my stuff at the hotel did it very indiscriminately. Everything's either wrinkled or dirty, or both." She sounded annoyed.

"You realize that I'm going to be helping you with that now, right? There's no way I'm going to let you lug that stuff around yourself." Booth gave her his best 'don't argue with me' look and raised his eyebrows when she didn't say anything. "Did I just win this one? Just like that?"

"It's not polite to gloat, Booth. I'll let you carry it to and from for me, but I'm doing it myself."

He nodded and smiled at her. "You've got yourself a deal, Bones."

"Well, I can't take another pain pill until nine tonight, so I might need to… avoid putting too much strain on myself." She looked down sheepishly, and seemed to be happy that he didn't make a big deal out of it.

After they finished the meal, they tackled her clothes. He was happy to have an excuse to hang around for a while anyway. She easily had two loads to do, so he would be able to stay for a few hours. He noticed that she was walking slowly, holding her side at times, or pressing her palm to her chest. He knew that she was still in pain. He also knew enough not to question her about it, because that usually caused her to be even more stubborn and try to prove him wrong.

After they switched the second load from the washer to the dryer, they went back to her living room. He urged her to lie down on the couch while he sat in front of it. They talked about the case he had wrapped up this week. He could tell that she was eager to get back to work. Booth told her he would be right back and headed down the hall to her bathroom.

When he came back, she was asleep on the couch. He tenderly covered her with the blanket and picked up the clean laundry. Booth had no idea where her things went, but he decided just to sort everything and lay it all flat across the chair in her bedroom until she got around to it. He tried his best not to look at her unmentionables. He took turns reading random books from the shelves and watching her sleep as he finished the rest of the laundry. He took the bag of clothes that needed to be dry-cleaned to his truck.

He looked at his watch. He hated to wake her up, but he knew that she was supposed to take her pill fifteen minutes ago. He crouched in front of the couch and smoothed her hair back like he had in the hospital. "Bones. Wake up." He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, gradually remembering where she was and why he was there. She sat up causing the blanket to fall to the floor as she ran her hands through her hair and yawned. He thought it was the most adorable thing he had seen in a long time.

"What time is it?" Brennan said groggily.

"Just after nine."

She looked surprised. "Booth, the laundry -"

"Is done," he finished for her. "I couldn't put it away, but I did lay it out so it wouldn't get all wrinkly again. Promise me you won't try to put it away tonight?" He was looking at her hopefully, and she nodded. "Thank you." He handed her a glass of water and her pill. "Bottoms up, Bones."

"I'm not a child, Booth." She protested, but did as she was told and he set the glass down on the coffee table. He rested his open palms on her knees.

"No, I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't help take care of you. We're partners, right? That's what we do." She smiled and he thought she was looking at him almost affectionately. "Do you need anything else before I go?" From his spot on the floor, he was looking up into her eyes.

"Yes," she leaned forward and grasped his collar gently, pulling him toward her. She bent just enough to rest her forehead against his like she did when Zach was in the hospital. He shuddered feeling her warm breath against his face.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and rested her face against his neck. Booth was in love. Of course he already knew that, but being this close to her, the feeling was tremendously strong. His hands moved to her sides before wrapping them loosely around her waist. Minutes later, when her arms tightened around him and her knees parted, he didn't waste any time accepting her invitation. He flattened his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer, until they were pressed together from chest to waist.

He held her like that until he felt her lean back slightly. "I knew you wouldn't give up," she whispered while looking directly into his warm, brown eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't give up," he replied. They both smiled sweetly, remembering when they had last uttered those words to each other. She let go of him and he figured that was his cue to leave. He couldn't resist pressing another soft kiss to her forehead. "Get some rest, okay? I'll call you tomorrow." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of her apartment.

Booth now sat in his truck letting the moment run through his mind over and over again. He had to figure out a way to tell her how he felt. If she hadn't just gone through that horrible ordeal, he probably would have done something foolish like blurt it out without warning. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle that, would most likely panic, and run from him. He had to approach this like Bones would – with logical, literal, scientific proof that she couldn't dispute.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews and encouragement. This was the hardest chapter to write thus far. I hope you like it, and that it's Booth-y enough.  


* * *

**

Bones had insisted on working Monday, which made his plan slightly more difficult. He didn't want her to know that he was up to something. She seemed to be doing well back at the lab. She was not cleared for field work yet, so they hadn't been working together as much as he would have liked. He knew it was only temporary, unless of course his plan failed miserably and she pulled away from him completely. His stomach was in knots.

Booth had confessed his feelings to women before. It had either been spontaneous, or he had gone all out – fancy dinner, romantic walk, hold her hands, look into her eyes, and tell her how he felt. But he was dealing with _Bones_. He couldn't tell her all about how she makes his heart ache, his blood boil, his hands itch to touch her… that would only lead to her telling him that none of those things are possible. The most he could hope to gain from his declaration of love would be that _she_ believed that _he_ believed it. He wasn't sure that she would admit to her feelings.

No, sweet talk would not work on her... what he needed was _Squint talk_. Booth had to figure out how to speak her language. Since everybody apparently already knew he was in love with Bones, he planned to capitalize on that. He would admit that he was no longer living in denial, and ask them to help him prepare for his… presentation. He would do the research, go to Bones, give the speech, and maybe throw in a demonstration. He knew he was out of his comfort zone here, but if she would respond to anything, he figured it would be this.

* * *

He went to each of them separately – Cam, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, Daisy… and Zach. They all had pretty much the same reaction; looking like he had grown a second head, followed by huge, knowing grins, before they finally offered up the goods. He had listened to them intently, taking this very seriously. It was going to take a united front to get through to the love of his life. All of the Squints were behind him and they were all hopeful that Booth would be able to get through to her. He swore them to secrecy and set about phase two.

* * *

"Bones, glad you could make it. Come in, sit down." Booth tried to act normal, but he felt like he was going to be sick. He had asked her to come to his office after work, and refused to tell her why, despite all of her attempts to change his mind.

"What is this about, Booth? Why are you being so secretive?" Brennan looked nervous, and worried.

"Bones, I need you to hear me out, okay? Please? Just listen, without interrupting. Promise me." He was too nervous to sit, but he motioned her to sit down. She agreed, so he began the most important speech of his life thus far.

"Have you ever wondered why so many people think that we're more than partners? Why people at crime scenes think we're a couple? Why the teenager on the airplane thought we were going to kiss? It happens all the time, Bones. All of our friends think we should be together." He had been pacing up to now. He finally stopped, and looked into her eyes. "Have you ever thought about me… intimately? Did you ever feel a twinge of jealousy when I was dating someone? I don't mean because you envied the relationship, but because you had hoped it was you instead? Please, Bones, be honest with yourself, even if you'll never admit it to me." He noticed that she looked uncomfortable. Was it because something he had said was hitting home, or was it because she didn't feel the same way and he was putting her in a spot?

He had to continue before he chickened out. "When I was in a coma, we were married. You know that, but did you ever think what that must have been like for me? We were so comfortable with each other, always holding hands, kissing and… making love. You were going to have a baby, Bones. Together. I was so happy." He sighed now, feeling all of those emotions wash over him again.

"When I woke up and realized that it had all been a dream, I was crushed. I felt like I had lost everything." She had tears in her eyes, but was still listening closely. "That's not true, I see that now. That wasn't my brain's interpretation of your book, that was me finally seeing what I wanted, what I was missing in my life." He was closer to her now, leaning on the desk slightly. He handed her a tissue before continuing. "I talked to Sweets about what I felt." Her mouth parted in surprise. "He tried to convince me, with brain scans, that I wasn't 'in love' with you before the coma, so what I was feeling now wasn't real. He's wrong, Bones. I've loved you from day one, and the dream was me finally comprehending the depth of what I felt for you."

Bones still had tears in her eyes, but at this moment, he couldn't tell what she was feeling. Again, he pushed himself to keep going before he lost the nerve. He was looking down at his hands now, concentrating on finding just the right words.

"Angela tells me that you think relationships are temporary, ephemeral, while I believe that there is someone for everyone. You believe in what you can see, or have experienced personally. I get that. You've never had a long-term, loving relationship, so it's easy for you to conclude that it's doesn't exist." He was finally relaxed enough to be able to sit down. He took his usual chair at his desk, still watching her face. She looked a little lost, but she was definitely interested in seeing where he was going with this, at least he hoped that's what that look meant.

"I think you haven't had that because you've never been shown how. Love teaches you communication skills and conflict resolution, it's all about being open and willing to embrace anything that comes your way. Love isn't about sex or biological compulsions." He reached out and took her hand in his. Okay, so he couldn't do it completely her way.

"I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. As long as I'm breathing, I will be here, in whatever capacity is best for you. Love doesn't come with guarantees, and I know that's part of what scares you." The look on her face gave him hope. He had sure prayed that he would be able to convince her that his feelings were real.

"When I say I love you, it doesn't have anything to do with Darwin's survival of the gene theory or chemicals like dopamine in the brain. Zach explained to me how those chemicals are only responsible for the motivation behind the romantic relationships, _not_ the feelings themselves. Emotions are part of biology, Bones. You can't tell me you haven't felt that chemistry between us. I feel it all the time." Booth's heart sank. She let go of his hand and stood up. Had he blown his chance? No, she must have just needed some space. She was now pacing like he had been earlier.

"Hodgins says you have faith in me. I already know that you think I'm honest, courageous, compassionate, empathetic, and that you trust me with your life." He thought it best not to bring up the fact that he would die for her, again. "You know I would never lie to you or intentionally hurt you, don't you?" He watched as she nodded. She hadn't done that with any of his other questions. But he couldn't get distracted by her possibly unintentional movement.

"If you told me that you didn't love me, I would think that you were lying out of love. I think you want to protect me, and yourself. I understand that, Bones, I do. I want to protect you, too. Cam urged me not to tell you how I felt unless or until I was absolutely certain so that you didn't get hurt." He stood now and leaned against his desk once more.

"You tell me that I'm good at reading people, interpreting things, and that I have a knack for body language. That doesn't only apply in the workplace, Bones, and it's especially true about you. I can see it in your eyes, but I won't push you. I'm not asking you for anything, I just want you to believe that my feelings are genuine." He could tell she was uncomfortable. He had to hurry this along before she walked out. He never intended to ramble this much, he only hoped there was enough of the Squint Squad's mumbo-jumbo in there to get through to her.

"You trusted me early on in our partnership. You knew that I wouldn't make you out to be a liar because _I_ believed in heaven. _You_ believed that _I_ believed, and that was enough for you, you took a risk. In Vegas, you bet on me because you believed in Beginner's luck. That's a stretch for you, Bones, and it paid off. I risked my job and tampered with evidence in a murder investigation to help you and save mother's earring." She was moving again and wound up back in the chair.

"Booth - "

"Not yet, please. I'm getting there." He knelt in front of her and took her hands. "I helped jurors believe that you could be a murderer. I let them think that you could have done that to another human being! I took Russ to the hospital that day, knowing how much trouble I would get in if anyone found out. Have you ever asked yourself why I break the rules for you? Why I do things that go against my very nature? Why I take those risks?" He was tearing up now. Great. He broke eye contact and took a deep breath.

"You told me once that you wanted to lose yourself in another person, and that you wanted to believe that love is transcendent and eternal. Did you mean that? That's what I want, Bones." He made an attempt to lighten the mood before they both turned into soggy fools right here in his office.

"By the way, just because I said my feelings for you weren't _because_ of physical attraction, doesn't mean it isn't there. I mean, whoa! You have the most beautiful skin I've ever seen. Some days I don't know how I made it all day without touching you. Just so we're clear, it's the whole package I love. From your matter-of-fact Squint speak, to your generous heart, to your smokin' hot body." He looked at her and smiled, and she looked amused.

Now, he had to give her time. He wouldn't push, he would let her brain dissect what he had said. He knew going into this that she would have to do a thorough analysis. Dr. Temperance Brennan rarely made any decisions without carefully considering all of the possibilities and evidence before her. He hoped that she would come to the correct conclusion.

"Hungry?" he said finally. She nodded, so he stood and gathered his things. They could be heard debating what to get for dinner as they made their way down the hallway to the elevators.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will begin with Brennan's POV as Booth pours his heart out to her. TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M (Eventually)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews and encouragement. This was way harder than Booth's POV. I hope this isn't OOC for Brennan.

* * *

**

Booth had been acting weird all day, Brennan thought. She had seen him talking to everyone, except her. She wondered if maybe she had done something to upset him. The last time she had seen him was the night at her apartment when he helped her with the laundry. He had called to check on her yesterday, but it was a brief, friendly conversation. She missed not being able to be involved in every aspect of the cases like normal, but she knew she had to take it easy for the time being.

Just past one Booth had called her to see if she could come by his office after work. Although she had asked him why several times, he had decided not to tell her what it was about. She presumed that it had something to do with his unusual behavior. At six, she made her way over to his office and watched through the glass as he paced. She hoped he would tell her why he was so agitated.

"Bones, glad you could make it. Come in, sit down." Booth had told her.

"What is this about, Booth? Why are you being so secretive?" She was feeling very apprehensive, but sat down as he had instructed.

"Bones, I need you to hear me out, okay? Please? Just listen, without interrupting. Promise me." She agreed, because it was Booth, and waited to hear what was concerning him.

"Have you ever wondered why so many people think that we're more than partners? Why people at crime scenes think we're a couple? Why the teenager on the airplane thought we were going to kiss? It happens all the time, Bones. All of our friends think we should be together." Brennan watched him pace back and forth. She didn't know where he was going with this. Did he think that she was somehow being inappropriate around him, is that why he was so unsettled? Maybe someone had made a comment to him in that regard? He finally stopped pacing and looked directly in her eyes.

Booth was usually so careful to avoid talking about sexual situations with her, even in generalizations. Brennan was shocked. Had he really just asked her if she wanted him sexually and if she had been jealous of his former mates? Certainly Booth was attractive, she had noticed that on many occasions, and if she ever forgot, Angela quickly reminded her of that fact. He was potentially a _more than_ suitable match for her. Brennan remembered being curious about his relationship with Tessa, but not being jealous of her. Rebecca was slightly different in that she had known him for so long. She wasn't jealous of the sexual aspect so much as she wished she had been a part of his life all that time. Reestablishing the sexual relationship with Rebecca didn't have any bearing on their feelings, it was mostly just convenient. Cam had been different though. Booth had kept their relationship from her, and she also remembered being slightly offended that he talked so much about not mixing business and pleasure, and then turned to Cam. The feelings washing over her now were terribly unnerving.

Naturally she had experienced dreams that felt real. The answer to his question would have to be no, she had never thought of how he must have felt around her after experiencing things like those. She felt bad for not being more sympathetic and understanding of why it took him so long to adjust to his life again. She knew the tears in her eyes must be giving her away now.

Always thinking of her, he had come closer and handed her a tissue. She was dabbing at her eyes when she heard him say that he had told Sweets all of this. She was stunned; first that Booth confided in him, but also because he had thought about this so sensibly. Wasn't he 'all heart'? She was brought out of her thoughts by something he had said. He loves me? Booth can't mean that, at least not romantically. Naturally we love each other, just like we love Angela and Hodgins. He can't mean to say that he's in love with me, right?

So Angela had told him about their conversation after she had asked Booth to father her child. She would have to talk to her about that tomorrow. She watched as he sat down, he was so close now, she could see that he was really trying here. What did this mean? She was mystified, and a little overwhelmed with what he had confessed so far.

When he reached over and tenderly held her hand, she found it harder to deny what she was feeling. He seemed to know just what she needed to hear. He loved her, and he wouldn't leave her. If only that were true, she thought. He can't promise that, but she knew in that _he_ believed it. She looked at him now in awe.

Seeing Booth express himself was a beautiful thing. It didn't happen very often, and never like this. When he began talking about Darwin, chemicals, biology and chemistry she thought it was very sweet. He had made an effort to talk to all of her friends, even Zach, to try to understand her. Nobody had ever done something like that for her. He had mixed up some of the concepts, but his intentions were clear. She stood up, feeling very unsure of herself. He was making entirely too much sense. She was the one pacing now, and Booth was watching her carefully.

She _had_ felt the chemistry and she saw the way he looked at her sometimes. The night her gave her Jasper he thought he was going to kiss her, and she wouldn't have objected. When had told her she was well-structured she saw the shyness and longing in his eyes. She could only imagine how many times her face had failed to conceal her feelings for him. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to make her forget about keeping her guard up.

What he said next also came as a surprise. Hodgins had told Booth about their conversation while they were buried alive? It was true though. She understood what it meant to know that he would also come through when she needed him. Without thinking, she nodded when he had asked about him never wanting to hurt her.

Booth was now leaning on the desk again. He brought up his abilities with people, and how she had seen time after time how he was able to see something she didn't. He was right, he had something special. Did she really think she could hide her feelings from him? Booth was an expert at figuring out that sort of thing. She was uneasy again, knowing that he had managed to see through her aloof exterior.

As Booth discussed heaven, and Beginner's luck, and how he had risked his career in the FBI for her, she understood his point. She had gone against her own beliefs, and it had been beneficial for both of them. She needed to sit down. She found herself back in the chair. She had to stop this.

"Booth -," Brennan needed to talk to him.

"Not yet, please. I'm getting there." He said as he knelt down in front of her chair, and held her hands again. He reminded her about her father's trial and how hard that had been for him to say those things. She knew it would be hard for him, but she hadn't ever thought about why he did it. It must have taken something very strong to make Special Agent Seeley Booth defy his faith in God, the FBI and possibly put her in danger. She noticed that he had tears in his eyes. She wanted to hold him like the other night in her living room. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. They were both so vulnerable right now.

"You told me once that you wanted to lose yourself in another person, and that you wanted to believe that love is transcendent and eternal. Did you mean that? That's what I want, Bones." She had meant that. She was jealous of everyone that had managed to find that with someone else. And now Booth wanted her to experience that, with him. She was scared. Could she really take that particular risk? Believing in him was one thing, but a serious relationship was another.

Booth was now talking about wanting her and how she was beautiful to him, in every way. Of course Booth had to throw in the 'smokin' hot body' comment. He was such a man, but she found him incredibly endearing at the moment.

"Hungry?" he asked her. She nodded; it had been a long day at work. He was acting like he hadn't just told her how he felt as they walked to the elevators. Their normal banter was back, so she would just enjoy their night together. She would think about the more complex aspects later.

* * *

He had surprised her yet again by getting her dry-cleaned clothes out of his truck when they returned to her apartment. Her thoughts again returned to how considerate and thoughtful he was when it came to her. They had a nice, relatively normal dinner at the diner. There were a few awkward moments when their eyes locked for just a second longer than normal, and when she was caught watching him enjoy his shake. When they made it to her apartment, she felt a little nervous. Being along with him shouldn't make her uncomfortable, it was _Booth_. While Angela was a very good friend, Booth was her best friend.

* * *

Booth was glad that they were able to have dinner together without it being weird. She seemed to be content to enjoy the night as though he hadn't just poured his heart and soul out to her an hour ago. He did see small changes in her though. She had a different expression on her face at times, and he noticed her starting at him too. He was hopeful, but didn't want to set himself up for disaster.

He wanted to bring the dry-cleaning up for her, but didn't think he should stick around. He didn't want to put any kind of pressure on her. He laid the clothes on the chair like before.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked quietly.

"Uh…," he didn't know how to respond. He should leave, but he _really_ didn't want to. "Sure." He watched as she got out two beers and handed one to him. Now what? He followed her lead as she sat down on the couch.

She took a long drink from her bottle, and then settled back into the couch cushions. Her head was tilted back, revealing more of her neck, and her eyes were closed. He copied her position on the couch, but chose to keep his eyes open.

Their hands were maybe an inch apart resting on the couch. He slid his hand over just enough so that the sides of their hands were lightly touching. Surely that wouldn't be perceived as pressuring her. He needed to be closer to her right now. She peeked at him, closed her eyes again, smiled and sighed. He would love to be privy to what was going on in her head right now!

"I have thought about kissing you." Brennan said softly. Booth slowly took in her words. He didn't know what was going to come next, but he liked it so far. "I _was_ jealous of Cam, and I understand now why you were initially distant after your coma." She had stayed in the same position, alternating between having her eyes closed, and looking at the ceiling. "I still think that relationships are fleeting, but I'm willing to accept that even though they're statistically improbable, they're possible."

"Bones -" he says quickly. She shushed him this time and smiled.

"So you talked to Squints? That takes a lot of heart, Booth." She smiled at him again and then slid her hand over his so that they were officially holding hands. Now it was Booth's turn to smile. He still didn't know what she was feeling, but what she had admitted meant a lot to him. He held out hope that she would continue to come around.

* * *

**TBC...**

**So, Brennan didn't come right out and tell Booth that she loves him, but I think for her, this was a big step.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M (Getting there...)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal, but I figured an update was better than no update.I just can't seem to find any uninterrupted time today to write.  
Thanks again for all of the reviews, they're very encouraging.  


* * *

**

Brennan walked into the lab while mentally preparing herself for the day ahead. She was well aware that they were all involved, so they were going to be looking for a sign that Booth had gone through with his plan, and how effective he had been. She quickly greeted Cam and Hodgins on the platform before going into Angela's office and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Bren!" Angela said quite enthusiastically. Brennan looked the same, so she ruled out hot, passionate sex with Booth the night before. Maybe he hadn't told her yet?

"Good morning, Ang." Brennan sat down across from her.

"So, how was your night? Anything… interesting happen that I should know about?" Damn Brennan and her poker face! Oh, but wait… Brennan hesitated. She knew it! "Stop arguing with yourself about if you should tell me or not. I already know, so let's have it." She was hovering on the edge of her chair, dying to know what, if anything, had taken place.

"As you already know, Booth has decided that he has been in love with me since he woke up from the coma. He told me how he felt last night." Brennan said straightforwardly.

"And? Come on, Sweetie, you're killing me here!" Angela could strangle her for being so composed and unemotional all the time.

"I came to the conclusion that his feelings for me are legitimate, and… compelling." Angela squealed and got up to hug her best friend. This was huge! "Anything else happen last night that I should know about?" she raised an eyebrow at Brennan.

"Booth and I did not engage in sexual intercourse, if that's what you're asking." She figured as much knowing Bren, but it didn't hurt to ask!

"I'm happy for you, Sweetie. We all are." She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Ang. I'm going to go do some actual work now." Brennan smiled, and left her office.

The rest of the day was relatively unremarkable. She had noticed some of them smiling a lot more than normal, but they seemed to be satisfied by whatever Angela had decided to share with them. She loved her, but knew that Angela couldn't keep a secret.

Booth had invited her to lunch today, but there was something she wanted to try first, so she went to meet him at his office just a tad bit early. Perhaps it could be considered an experiment, but whatever she chose to refer to it as, it was definitely necessary before coming to any further conclusions.

* * *

Booth looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Bones walking toward him. Oh, how he loved that green shirt. He didn't think he had seen it before, but it showed off her neck, collarbone, waist and… cleavage, _very_ nicely. He stood up to greet her.

"Bones! I wasn't expecting you. Weren't we supposed to meet at the diner at noon?" He _was not _complaining that she was here, just making sure he hadn't mixed up their plans.

"Yes, but there's something I need to do now."

"Oh," he said dejectedly. He was really looking forward to their time together.

"I've been wondering what it would be like to hug you without the 'guy hug' pretense. I would like for you to show me." She looked apprehensive while waiting for his response.

Booth was caught off guard, but would not turn her down. "We'll need some privacy for that, Bones." He had meant that now wasn't a good time or place, but he watched as she shut the door and closed the blinds.

She stood in front of him now. Don't be a wimp, Seeley. Show her how you feel, he told himself.

His arms went around her waist as hers went around his shoulders. He loved having her here like this. So much time always passed between the chances he found to hug her so he had learned to appreciate every second. Brennan took a step closer so that one of her feet was between his, and the embrace changed almost instantly. Her arms had tightened, holding him closer to her body. Booth felt her warm breath against his neck.

He longed to know what she was thinking. He couldn't risk misinterpreting her actions and pushing her further than she was prepared for. There was also no way he could stand here without being… affected by this new intimacy.

While he was considering what to do next, Bones shocked the hell out of him. Her hands were moving along his neck, and then up into his hair. She was still holding him tightly against her. Booth was instantly turned on. He tried to rationalize that it wasn't anything more than a sweet caress, but he knew better. Bones wasn't impulsive when it came to him or showing him how she felt. He took it as a sign and followed suit while silently praying that she didn't withdraw from him now.

His spread his fingers against her back, palms against her shirt and slid them from her waist to her shoulder blades. While it was a gentle movement, the effect was undeniably erotic. Booth had no doubt that his state of arousal was unmistakable at this point. There was no way to hide it with her this close. He could either be embarrassed and step back, possibly ending this amazing moment, while she lectured him on the biology of erections and how it was perfectly normal. _Or_ he could stay where he was and let her decide what to do next. Well, saying it that way, it was a no-brainer!

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" He briefly wondered if he was dreaming.

"What are you thinking about right now?" He groaned. Was she serious? Of course she was serious, he reminded himself that Bones didn't know how to kid.

"You," he said finally. He had come too far to start lying to her now. If she needed to hear it every day, he would continue to tell her.

"What… specifically… about me?" She was clearly a little unsure.

He sighed, and the fact that she shuddered as his breath warmed her skin _did not_ go unnoticed by Booth. "I love being able to be this close to you, Bones. You know no idea how much this means to me." There. He hadn't lied, but he hadn't gone into full detail either.

Her hands slid back down to rest on either side of his neck. He must have said the wrong thing, he thought. She leaned back slightly and now he could see her beautiful, blue eyes. Her face did not give away what she was thinking so he waited patiently. He was still torn between putting space between them so he could calm down or turning and pressing her against the door.

He watched in disbelief as her face inched closer and her lips parted slightly. He instinctively licked his lips in anticipation. Bones was going to kiss _him_. Breathe, Seeley, he told himself. They both closed their eyes at the same time and their lips met timidly. One… two… three… four… times they pressed together. Booth moved one of his hands so that his thumb was resting in front of her ear and the rest of his fingers slid along her neck and into her hair. This time when their lips met, his mouth was slightly open, while he gauged her reaction. She didn't tense up or stop kissing him, so he moved the tip of his tongue along her lower lip as he kissed her again. He didn't know how much longer he could remain so restrained. When her tongue touched his, he temporarily stopped thinking and went with what felt right instead.

His hands stayed in her hair, along her jaw and her neck. His thumb occasionally brushed against the outer edge of her lips. It took an unbelievable amount of effort to keep his lower body where it was. Her fingers were still in his hair, she seemed to like them where they were. Every so often he would feel her fingernails and it would send shivers down his spine. Her lips and tongue were so soft and sweet. Booth thought he had died and gone to Heaven. As cheesy as it sounded, that was the only way he could describe it.

Booth couldn't breathe. He stopped kissing her and quickly moved his lips to kiss the side of her neck. He could hear her breathing heavily also. He heard a quiet chuckle before she said, "I don't think I'll ever choose a guy hug again. I found this type considerably more… interesting." He could hear the smile in her voice, and he laughed.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Bones."

"Ready for lunch?" Brennan asked and let go of him.

He sat down in the chair, willing a certain part of his anatomy to relax. "I'm going to need a minute here, Bones." She appeared to know exactly what he was talking about. She just smiled at him and set about fixing the blinds and opening the door.

He grabbed this jacket and ushered her out the door. While they didn't bother him, he saw the looks his colleagues gave them as they walked to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: The shirt Brennan's wearing in this chapter showed up three times in Season 5. It can be seen in The Foot in the Foreclosure (green), The Goop on the Girl (dark blue/grey), and The Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood (white). I love it as much as her character apparently does, so I had to include it. If anyone knows where to buy it, let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M (Getting there…)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: I've realized that I do Booth's POV a lot more than Brennan's. I guess I find him easier to write. Hope that doesn't bother anyone!

* * *

**

The remainder of the week had been fairly routine between Booth and Brennan. They had their usual lunches and take out dinners, but with the additional lingering looks and breathtaking hugs. Aside from a few quick kisses, they hadn't repeated their performance in Booth's office… yet.

* * *

Saturday morning they met for breakfast at the diner. Brennan felt astonishingly excited to spend time with him. She arrived first and sat at their usual table. She saw him through the window and smiled. Booth came in and placed his order before sitting down across from her.

"Hi!" Booth said and gave her a puckish skin.

Always a charmer, she thought. "Good morning," Brennan said as a smile lit her face.

"So, Bones, what do you say to you and me… having dinner tonight… like a date?" She heard him take a deep breath as he finished his question.

Before she could respond, the waitress brought their food. When she sat down Booth's pancakes and side of strawberries, orange juice and coffee, she felt sick.

"I – I've got to – I'll be right back." She saw him stand up, but he didn't follow her to the restroom.

Brennan knew it was silly to be upset right now. It was illogical, she told herself, but they were reminders of what she had experienced. She had rationalized that it wasn't really a big deal. After all, what had he really done that was so terrible? Okay, so kidnapping and drugging her wasn't exactly conducive to a vacation. In retrospect though, she could have been tortured, raped, mutilated, murdered…

She leaned against the sink and tried to calm her nerves. Her skin looked paler than normal, and it was a little warm. She took a few deep breaths and walked back to the table. She saw the concern in his eyes as she sat down.

"Bones, are you okay? Are you sick?" He reached for her hand and held it gently.

"I'm fine. It's just –," she didn't even want to talk about this. It had been weeks since her ordeal, and she was pretty much healed, at least physically.

"Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" Booth said, the concern evident in his voice.

"The one meal I had while I was… gone, was pancakes and orange juice. The shampoo he had me use smelled like strawberries." She took a drink of her coffee hoping to distract her from the memories.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't know. I'll send it back – "

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. I won't let this ruin our breakfast. I'll be fine." She started to feel slightly better already.

"Are you sure that wasn't just your way of avoiding my question?" He was smiling at her so she knew he was just joking. It took her a minute to remind herself what he was talking about. He had asked her out on a date.

"Yes," she said simply and slapped his hand playfully.

"Yes you're avoiding my question?... or yes you'll go out with me tonight?" That devilish grin was on his face again.

"Yes, Booth, to the date." She smiled at him as she felt the nervous flutter in her stomach. A date led to dating, which inevitably led to intercourse, which led to far more complicated topics like commitment and procreation. Not with the other guys she had been with, but this was _Booth_. She couldn't possibly be ready for that. Yes, he was in love with her, and she loved him, but that's all she was sure of. The rest of it she was just supposed to try it and trust him. Could she do that? She looked at Booth's questioning face, and she smiled back. "So, what time are you going to pick me up and what should I wear?" Yes, some of it, she was ready for.

* * *

Booth showed up at Brennan's apartment right on time. He had bought her flowers, though not daisies and daffodils, he didn't want to be _that_ predictable. Instead he bought her yellow roses, which he knew meant friendship. He wanted to convey that no matter what else happened between them, he would always be there for her. He had told her to dress casual because this date was not going to be the expected wine and dine.

Booth was wearing blue jeans and one of his favorite graphic t-shirts. He wondered what Bones' idea of causal would be. Hopefully it wasn't her work shirt without the jacket. He was hoping for something more along the lines of jeans, or a skirt. Mmm… his thoughts immediately started to wander. Okay, so maybe the more covered up she was the better, or he might not be able to control himself.

He knocked on her door and didn't have to wait long before she answered. Wow. She looked just… wow. Bones had chosen a royal blue dress. The straps of the dress were wide, like a tank top, he thought. The dress dipped down in front and he momentarily wondered if she was wearing a bra because he sure as hell didn't see one. The dress stopped just above her knees, showing off her gorgeous skin and legs. He smiled as he noticed her shoes. Seeing Bones' bare feet in sandals seemed very casual, and perfect for the hot summer air outside.

"Booth, you're staring." He finally brought his eyes to her face. Oops. He handed her the flowers he had forgotten he was holding. She smiled and took them. "Thank you, that was really thoughtful."

"Bones, seriously, you look… amazing. Very, _very_ good choice." He knew he had been caught, so he might as well be honest about it. While she put the flowers in a vase and told him that he looked comfortable as well, he took in the rest of her appearance. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, but what she was wearing made her lips and her eyes stand out. Her hair was also pulled back into a sort of messy bun at the back of her head. He realized just a little too late that he had been staring again.

"Booth, should we go, or do you plan to stand there and ogle me all night?" Her tone was teasing, but it was enough to make him snap out of it.

"No, no… we're going. Ready?" She nodded so he walked her out and waited while she locked up.

"You still haven't told me where we're going, Booth."

"I know," was all he said before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

When she saw them approaching the pool hall, she smiled. _Of course_ he remembered. The night he had gotten her drunk so that he could fire her, and they had shared their first kiss. She gave him a knowing look. He led her into the pool hall and ordered their drinks.

"Okay, Bones, tonight I'm going to show you how to play pool. I want to teach _you_ something for a change."

"You do realize that due to my exceptionally steep learning curve, I may win?" She said smugly.

"Oh, game on, baby!" He put his hand on her back and led her to an empty pool table. The back of her dress mirrored the front so his thumb ended up on her bare back.

"Is this even a good idea given your degenerate – I mean former gambler status?" She said remembering their conversation in Vegas.

"Bones, it's fine, okay. I'm not gambling, we're just playing a friendly game of pool." He busied himself setting up the table but noticed that she seemed satisfied with his answer.

They drank their beers as he explained the basics about the different color balls, what the point of the game was, and so on. He was so looking forward to, yet dreading, the part where he could show her how to hold the stick. He knew it would involve them being close, and he wasn't sure he could handle it with her looking like she did tonight.

He demonstrated how to hold the stick and how to hit the balls. She actually did fairly well in figuring out the right movements. They played a few games, and she had actually won one of them. That didn't stop him from leaning over her at one point to adjust her positioning a little though. At first his left hand was on the table next to her as his right arm stretched down with hers. As she took her shot though, both of his hands settled on her waist. When she stood up, their bodies were pressed tightly together. Booth was struggling now. He needed to _do_ something before he went completely insane.

He slid his hands lower so they were curled around her hips and holding her close to him. She leaned back so that the back of her head was resting on his shoulder. He made the mistake of looking down… his gaze went to her neck, and then further down where her skin disappeared under the dress. The dress he had once loved was now _not_ on his 'favorite things' list as it was hiding her from his sight. He placed a quick kiss on her neck before whispering in her ear, "Time to go."

"Booth, it's only nine," she protested and turned to face him.

"Well," he paused to think, "how about watching a movie… at my place?" His tone was unmistakable. Well, it would have been to any other woman, but he wasn't sure Bones got the message. So much for not pushing her, Seeley, he thought.

"Okay," that's what he wanted to hear!

* * *

They entered his apartment and she sat down on the couch while he got the beers. They had already discussed which movie to watch on the way over, and since she hadn't heard of any of them, he chose the longest movie he had… Titanic. He made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone that he owned it. While she didn't understand why, she agreed.

They sat side by side on the couch as the movie began, slowly drinking their beers. He had always wondered if she would be the type to talk through movies, questioning everything, or if she would be intently watching and listening, taking everything in. Aside from pointing out a few historical inaccuracies, she was more the silent type. He could tell she was interested. Good, Booth thought, he had introduced her to two new things tonight. Mission accomplished.

About an hour into the movie, he noticed that she was leaning toward him on the couch, almost resting her head on his shoulder. He found himself contemplating if she was just tired, or if she _wanted _to be closer to him. He saw her yawn and figured that he had his answer.

"Scoot forward, Bones," he said suddenly. He waited as she did just that. Booth laid down on his side with his arm outstretched and then put the throw pillow over it. "Come here," Booth said quietly. Brennan didn't hesitate to copy his position on the couch. Her back was against her chest and he rested a hand on her waist. Perfect, Booth thought.

* * *

**A/N: A couple things…**

**I know I set this story at the beginning of Season 5, so the viewers didn't have any knowledge of B/B's first case or what transpired between them… but THEY did.**

**I promise not to end this scene here. Up next is Brennan's POV at Booth's… and finally, for those that have been waiting, something to warrant the M rating. ;)**

**TBC...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Be sure to note the rating change for this chapter. I have never written 'naughty stuff' before, so please keep that in mind! ;) This starts with Brennan's POV beginning as they enter Booth's apartment (slight rewind for each POV)…

* * *

**

Brennan walked into Booth's apartment feeling great about the night so far. She genuinely had a good time. It hadn't been weird between them, and although he had labeled it a date, it felt like any other time they had been together lately. Aside from the extra sexual tension, they bickered, they challenged each other, and they had fun. She was disappointed when he wanted to take her home early, but perked up when he invited her to watch a movie.

She sat down on the couch as he prepared everything. She had heard about the Titanic disaster and had studied it quite a bit actually. She wasn't sure the movie would be informative, but if Booth liked it, she would give it a chance. Though she had no idea why he would be ashamed to own such a movie.

He sat next to her on the couch as they watched the movie and drank the beer. She found the movie was quite entertaining and the actors quite charming. She pointed out a few flaws in the technical aspects to Booth but he just shushed her and told her to focus on the story and not the historical parts. About an hour into the movie she started to feel a little sleepy. Booth was very close and she briefly considered leaning on him, but didn't want to distract from the movie or give the impression that she was bored. She failed to stifle a yawn and Booth obviously noticed because he had her scoot to the edge of the couch so he could lie down.

Booth laid on his side and waited for her to join him. Should she? Is that really a good idea? She predicted that the position would either result in sleep… or sexual contact.  
"Come here," Booth said quietly.

She had learned to trust Booth. She knew that he wouldn't force her into anything. She could leave at anytime, right? He already knew she was tired, so if it came to that, she could use it as an excuse to go home. She laid down in front of him and was instantly satisfied with her decision. Brennan felt extremely secure with his chest against her back, even more so when he gently placed his hand on her waist. Perfect, Brennan thought.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Booth's hand began to move. His fingers subtly rubbed her side, though his hand stayed still. It was soothing, so she didn't complain. Later, his hand ever so slowly slid up from her waist to her ribs and then back down. Her eyes closed momentarily, but she quickly recovered. Brennan knew what this was leading up to, but the feeling of Booth touching her, with just the thin fabric of her dress between them, was beyond words. She couldn't stop him, not yet. Just a little more, she thought.

She was having a hard time concentrating on the movie now. His hand continued up to the top of her dress, and then he used one finger and traced along the deep v-shape. Hopefully Booth didn't know that goose bumps were indicative of arousal. She continued not to react otherwise, and pretended to watch the movie. She knew the moment she rolled over and looked into his eyes, there would be no refusing him.

It appeared that Booth didn't mind that she wasn't responding or returning the attention. Next she felt his fingers in her hair; well technically he was _trying_ to release her hair. He only had his right hand to work with, with no knowledge of what was holding her hair to begin with. She reached up, removed the spin pins, and set them on his coffee table.

Once her hair was released, she felt his hand slide back down her body, along her waist, onto her stomach. She found herself thinking about how large his hands were. His thumb was resting in the middle of her stomach, the tip just a fraction of an inch from the bottom of her breast. His fingers were almost long enough to curl under her side. Stop thinking about his fingers! She didn't have to worry about that as she felt him press himself closer to her body, nuzzling his face in her hair. She also felt his breath on her skin. She was barely holding on when Booth kissed her earlobe. Okay, she can't take this anymore.

Brennan rolled over to lie on her back. Booth hadn't budged, so his face was extremely close.

* * *

Booth hadn't seen another minute of the movie after he had started spooning with Bones on the couch, instead he was watching her. He was hyper aware of the warmth of her body. At first he hadn't even realized he was doing it, but his fingers had started to move on her side. When she didn't protest he moved his hand from her waist to her ribs and he watched her eyes briefly flicker closed. Hmm... so she wasn't so oblivious after all. He wondered what effect touching her exposed skin would have. Booth used just one finger and slid it along the fabric of the dress carefully. He was rewarded with goose bumps… interesting, he thought. He could only see the side of her face, and saw that she was still feigning interest in the movie.

Booth thought a second. He loved touching her, but didn't want to scare her off. He would be very happy to just lay like this with her all night. It was the chance that he _could_ do more that was so damn tempting. She didn't seem uncomfortable, she hadn't flinched or stiffened, or anything else to indicate that she didn't want him like this. Bones was just being stubborn. She didn't want _him_ to know that she liked it. Time to step it up a little bit, Booth thought. Game on, baby, he thought for the second time tonight.

He tried to undo her hair, but had no idea what in the world was holding it up like that. Luckily Bones took pity on him and removed the spiral things for him. Thank you, God. Booth moved his hand back down her body, pressing along her ribs and her waist, then sliding it across her stomach. He could feel everything through the dress. If he moved his hand up a couple inches, he would be able to cup her breasts. He found himself wondering what they looked like. Focus, Seeley, he told himself. He moved his head forward just a couple inches and was intoxicated with the smell and feel of her hair and the scent of her skin. He nuzzled her, lightly kissing the skin that he found beneath the blanket of her hair. He knew he was breathing heavily and he didn't know what he would do if she didn't do something soon. His lips found her earlobe and he kissed it instinctively.

He heard Bones gasp, and before he could register what that meant, she had rolled over on her back, and was looking into his eyes. Any restraint Booth had left him when he looked at her. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were bright, and her lips were parted. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first, then more insistently. Bones cupped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer, then her fingers slid into the hair at the back of his head. Booth accepted her invitation and brushed his tongue along her lips until it was met with hers.

Booth was trying his best not to climb on top of her and press his hips into hers. His hand moved down from her stomach, along her hip, across her butt, to her thigh. She turned toward him a bit and bent her leg. Booth also rolled slightly and situated his leg between hers. They were still kissing passionately. Booth was overwhelmed with emotions. He was thrilled that she was here, kissing him back with equal fervor. Her hand moved down across his shoulder and onto his arm. Her fingers wormed their way into his sleeve and Booth loved it.

Her dress had shifted higher on her body when she bent her leg earlier. He moved his hand further up her thigh, kneading her soft skin as he went. Booth's hand made it up to her hip and he felt her panties. He couldn't stop himself as he pressed his knee against her. Bones moaned, and he decided it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. He dipped just his thumb under the band of her panties on her hip, the rest of his fingers went around her, holding her close. His thumb was stationary, for now. He just loved knowing he was inches away from _her_.

He broke the kiss to catch his breath. He began kissing her jaw, her neck, her earlobe, her clavicle and the tops of her breasts. Bones moved her hand again to the bottom of his t-shirt and slipped her hand inside. Feeling her hand on his skin made him shiver. He paused momentarily before he leaned up a bit and pulled it over his head. Her hand resumed its position, as did his, only this time he slid his fingers under the back of her panties as his thumb rested on them on the front of her hip.

Booth kissed her again, loving the feel of her lips and her tongue against his. He moved his hand up to her neck as they kissed, then slowly slid it down to her breasts. He ran his knuckles along them lightly and felt her shudder and arch towards him. _Yes_, he thought. He was now cupping her breasts, wishing he could feel them without the dress in the way. The design of the dress didn't allow for that though, and he wasn't about to disrupt the moment.

Booth moved his hand back down her thigh to feel her bare waist and stomach. He desperately wanted to touch her but wanted to make sure she was on board with the new developments. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. As he did, he flattened his hand on her stomach and turned his hand so his fingers were pointing down. He moved his fingers to the waistband of her panties and stopped. He bent to kiss her nose and she closed her eyes. He kissed her eyelids, then her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and each side of her lips. He moved back to her side and waited until she opened her eyes before he continued.

Booth had never been so turned on with just kissing and light petting. He was hot and hard as a rock, and he wanted his pants off _now_. His hand moved again, but this time under her panties. He briefly considered going over them, but couldn't resist her soft skin, and he definitely wanted to feel her. When Booth's fingers made their way into her soft curls, Bones closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Booth paused again, stopping to kiss her neck and her jaw, giving her time to process everything. Again he waited until she opened her eyes.

He slid his hand down so he was cupping her. She was so hot, Booth thought. He curved his middle finger forward between her folds a tiny bit and then slid it up to her curls. Booth closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. She was so wet that he could remove their clothing and slide completely inside her in one movement. He felt her hand on her cheek so he opened his eyes. He kissed her lips quickly; though she had made it clear she wanted to pick up where they left off. He shook his head now and repeated the movement with his finger. As much as he loved kissing her, he wanted to see her face.

His finger kept repeating its motions, keeping the contact shallow and light, for now. He heard her gasp, saw her bite her lip again, but any time she closed his eyes his hand would stop until she opened them again. He could tell she was trying to keep them open, but couldn't help it sometimes. His finger slid in farther and he applied more pressure to her clitoris every time he passed it, but the motion was the same. She bent her other knee so that she could spread her legs further.

Her skin began to flush, and she had started to lift her hips trying to increase the contact. He looked down her body and watched his fingers moving slowly underneath her black lace panties. He decided he wouldn't make either of them wait any longer. He pushed his hips against her side a few times needing to relieve some of the pressure. The next time his finger slid between her folds, he moved it deeper inside of her. She moaned and arched her back, bent her arms above her head and closed her eyes. His hand stopped immediately.

"Booth…" she whispered and he thought he might just come in his pants. She opened her eyes and he smiled at her before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Booth's finger began sliding in and out of her and the noises she was making were so hot. He then added his thumb and started rubbing her slowly. He heard a deep 'mmm' that he would never forget as long as he lived. He could tell she was close. He bent his head to her earlobe again. He kissed it and then sucked it into his mouth, then trailed his tongue down to her breasts before rubbing his face against them. He increased both the pressure and the speed at which his thumb was moving on her clitoris and then kissed her before leaning back again and watching her face.

He didn't have to wait long. Her hips suddenly stopped, her thighs closed and squeezed his hand tighter between her legs. Her eyes fluttered closed but he didn't stop her this time. He watched her mouth open and felt her spasm around his finger. He pressed a kiss to her neck and whispered, "So beautiful". Booth removed his hand from her panties and urged her to roll to her side, facing him. Her eyes were still closed but she moved her arms down to rest between them. Her pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulled the throw blanket over their lower halves and turned the TV off.

Booth's heart was beating so fast. Aside from the amazing fact that Bones had just came _because_ of him, they had spent hours together tonight. It all felt very normal yet he had thought that this would never happen. He replayed every second of the night in his head. He didn't want to forget anything. He heard her breathing start to slow and he knew she was tired before, so he figured she had gone to sleep. Booth whispered that he loved her and closed his eyes hoping that his body would calm down so that he could sleep too.

* * *

**A/N: Is she asleep? If not, what will she do next – go to sleep, start thinking again and run home, or return the favor? If she is asleep, what will happen in the morning? So many options!**

** TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: I _sincerely_ apologize for the long delay! With finals at school, choosing and enrolling my son in Preschool (sniff, sniff) and two close friends having babies, I just haven't had much time lately. **

**I also have to admit I have a little bit of question mark in my head as to how this is going to end, but it probably is going to after a couple more chapters.

* * *

**

Brennan didn't think she would be sleeping much that night. While she felt very comfortable and safe in Booth's arms, she was also extremely conflicted in her emotions. She was apprehensive of the intimacy that was already growing between them. Their night had been almost perfect though. He had been thoughtful and attentive every step of the way. If it had been anyone other than Booth, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. Because it _was_ Booth, who she already knew wanted more than just sex, she was terrified.

She could still feel his hands on her skin. The way he had touched her, the way he had forced her to look at him, the way she clang to him… it had never been like that before. What was she going to do? She didn't want to hurt Booth, but it was all so overwhelming. He had continuously given her opportunities tonight to stop what was happening. He really cared about how she felt and not wanting to rush her into anything. Yet, with all of those chances, she hadn't stopped him…

She felt like a loser for just laying there while he had selflessly given her pleasure and then she pretended to be asleep immediately after. She thought again about how he had called her beautiful and whispered he loved her after she had pretended to be asleep. Brennan yawned and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly. Now was not the time to make any decisions.

* * *

Booth woke up about three in the morning because he really had to pee. Too much beer, he thought. They were in pretty much the same position as when he had dozed off. He hated to move at all, especially because if she woke up, she might decide to go home. He also didn't think either of them should spend the night on his couch as it wasn't the most comfortable. He slowly slid his arm out from under her and maneuvered his way to the bathroom.

When Booth came back from the bathroom feeling about ten pounds lighter, he found Bones still asleep on the couch. He weighed his options briefly before going to the bedroom and turning down the bed. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. Miraculously, she was still sound asleep. Booth considered stripping off his jeans and climbing into bed in just his boxers, but he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He instead put on a pair of pajama pants and lay down on his back next to her. He watched Bones sleep, in his bed, next to him for what seemed like hours. Then he concentrated on the rhythmic sound of her breathing until he dozed off.

* * *

Brennan woke up and slowly became aware of her surroundings. Booth's… bed? That part she did not remember. He was just a few inches from her, lying on his back. The clock on the end table showed that it was almost six in the morning. She needed to get out of here before he woke up. As much as she would like to stay, maybe shower, have breakfast, it was all too… domestic.

She didn't want to give Booth the wrong idea. She also didn't want Booth to wake up alone. Running away was what she did best, but could she do it to him? Maybe this is what they mean by one day at a time? She shouldn't over think things and worry about where they were going, but just enjoy them as they happened. If she used her heart, she would stay right here in his bed. If she used her head, she would be walking out the door and hailing a cab in about five minutes.

* * *

Booth woke up and instantly knew he was alone. He didn't smell her or hear her breathing. He also didn't sense any movement in the apartment. He was disappointed that she had left like that, and he hoped he hadn't made her put up her walls again. He wasn't going to give up, but it would just make it that much harder to break through them this time. He stretched, rolled to his side, and opened his eyes.

He saw her dress… and her panties? Woah! Did he have a naked Bones in his apartment? Those panties were so damn sexy! He wished he had gotten to see her in them better last night. He sat up to investigate and saw a note on her pillow that read "Coffee. Food. Be back soon". Well, not _her_ pillow, but the pillow she had used last night. He smiled, so she hadn't really left him after all. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He didn't know what time she had left, or when she would be back, but he decided to go clean up a bit. He noticed that the shower was wet. He groaned, so a naked Bones had also been in his shower. He would never, ever be able to take a shower now without thinking about her all wet and soapy.

About fifteen minutes later, as he was putting on boxers and a t-shirt, he heard his front door open. He walked out to the kitchen and couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing his clothes and he decided that his t-shirt and athletic shorts had never looked so good. What affected him most though was knowing that Bones was naked and wearing his clothes. "Mmm, coffee! Thanks, Bones." Act casual, he told himself.

"I didn't do it just for you, I was hungry." She said straightforwardly and he gave her that look.

"You're welcome," Brennan said.

* * *

They both sat down on the couch to enjoy their breakfast. Afterward, he turned on Titanic without asking what her plans were. He didn't want to hear her say that she had to go. She was sitting on one end of the couch.

"Do you mind?" Booth said as he motioned that he wanted to lie down. She shrugged not knowing why Booth would ask if he could lie down on his own couch. She found it very unnecessary to ask her permission. Suddenly Booth's head was on her lap as he stretched the rest of his body out on the couch. Oh. That's why. She felt frozen, unsure of what to do next. She ended up putting her right hand between his shoulder blades. That seemed like a very platonic place to rest it without seeming distant.

She eventually relaxed and began to get interested in the story again as Booth had suggested the first time. It really was quite a touching story, although impractical to give up so much for someone you don't really know. She looked down at Booth and he seemed very content where he was. She found herself moving her hand so that she could rub his upper back. He sighed and murmured his appreciation. His breath was warm on her skin and she started remembering the night before.

Goose bumps again? Dammit, Brennan thought. She couldn't seem to control her body around Booth, and he hadn't even done anything sexual today! She wouldn't have worried about it except she had one of the most observant men on the planet lying in her lap right now. While she wondered how to gracefully get out of this situation, Booth's hand touched her knee and slid down to her calf.

"You have the most beautiful skin…" he said and again caused the warmth to spread through her body. He was using his fingertips now on the inside of her legs, but only up to where his head rested on her lap.

Without thinking, Brennan's hand wandered up Booth's neck to his hair. She seemed to have a fixation on combing her fingers through his hand. Seconds later she felt his hand travel further up her leg, massaging her thigh.

* * *

Booth hadn't planned to be rubbing Bones' thighs now. He had just wanted to be close to her and keep her from running off. He didn't care what they did today just so that she didn't leave him alone. She had seemed a little put off when he settled himself on her lap, but when she rubbed his back, he figured that she had gotten used to the idea. Then he saw the goose bumps… Yet again Bones was pretending to be unaffected by his close proximity, but he knew better. Seeley Booth noticed everything!

He gently caressed her legs, though his intentions were far from innocent. Although it was no secret he wanted to make love to her, he would gladly continue to show her how much he loved her, without asking for anything in return. Her hand in his hair gave him the last little push that he needed. He moved his hand to her thighs and began to knead the soft flesh. He lifted his head slightly hoping she would follow his silent instructions… and she did; she parted her thighs to allow him better access. Knowing she wanted him to touch her was a beautiful thing.

Booth wasn't able to continue his exploration from this position. He rolled off the couch onto the floor and knelt by her feet. He placed his hands on her knees and nudged them further apart. He knew he was pushing it as he reached for the waistband of the shorts… but she didn't stop him. She lifted her hips enough so that he could slip them down and off.

He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her to the edge of the couch as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He remembered being like this that night at her apartment when they did laundry. That seemed like so long ago now. Their relationship had changed so much since then.

He released her and kissed her lips softly just once. He kept his face just inches from hers as he brought his hand up her thigh. She was able to maintain eye contact until his fingers made their way into up higher. She leaned her upper body back against the couch. He carefully kept his fingers from where she wanted them. He sat back and looked at her and he felt like the first time he had ever seen a naked woman. Bones was half naked, with her legs spread, sitting on his couch in broad daylight.

He heard her little groan of protest when he stopped massaging her legs and thighs, and then heard her gasp as he pressed simultaneously held her hips in his hands and placed a kissed to her hip bone.

* * *

Brennan found herself with a plethora of choices. She could selfishly let him bring her to orgasm yet again, she could return the favor, she could initiate sexual intercourse which would result in mutual satisfaction, or she could leave. She reminded herself that she was supposed to be taking things one step at a time. Did she want to let Booth use his very skillful tongue on her? _Yes_. Did she want to do the same for him? _Oh, yes_. Did she want to have sex with Booth? _Mm hmm_. Did she want to leave? Well, no, but sex with Booth could never be _just_ sex with Booth. He was very adamant about not intentionally having temporary relationships. So, it again came down to if she could do this. A relationship with Booth?

* * *

Booth knew the second she had stopped paying attention to what he was doing. While he wasn't exactly happy that she had managed to let her mind wander, he wasn't surprised either. He had been placing kisses around her hips, stomach, thighs, but she wasn't responding to his movements.

He knew she must be struggling with the intimacy and impact all of this was having on their partnership. He immediately felt like an ass for taking this so quickly. She had just agreed to a date with him, which was monumental in itself, and he had taken advantage of the situation. They hadn't even talked about what had happened last night and now he was moving on to other things. Idiot, he told himself.

When she stood up as he had been expecting, he let his hands drop from her waist. He couldn't look at her. It was going to hurt regardless, so he didn't want to be looking into her beautiful eyes when she said the words, or worse, got dressed and walked out.

* * *

**This is probably OOC for Brennan's morning after. My guess is that she would have run off, but B&B will never happen unless something changes, so that's how I justify my version. **

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Not a lot of dialogue in this one… ;)

* * *

**

Booth was kneeling in front of the couch, waiting for Bones to tell him that she couldn't do this, or to have her get dressed and walk out. He was startled when he felt her hands on both sides of her neck, gently urging him to stand up. He still couldn't bring himself to look at her. She had the power to crush him, totally break his heart, and he didn't know how he was going to deal with her rejection.

Her hands left his neck to slowly slide down his arms. She grasped the bottom of his t-shirt and gently pulled it up and over his head. He finally looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes. What he saw in her eyes wasn't unusual; that unique mix of resolve and uncertainty. She wasn't entirely sure that she made the right decision, but she was determined to go through with it. _Oh_… Booth swallowed nervously.

Bones took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Booth was having a hard time breathing or putting coherent thoughts together. Bones was taking him to his bedroom. She was only wearing his t-shirt and he was only wearing boxers. He had dreamed of this day for so long. Should he stop her so that they could talk? They still hadn't said much to each other since their date last night. She stopped next to his bed and turned to face him.

"Bones, we should – " she put her hand over his mouth.

"Talk, right? I know, Booth." She exhaled and kept her eyes on his. "You've always been very patient with me, and _this_ has been no exception. I've been thinking about how many opportunities you've provided me to make sure I'm comfortable. I've also been thinking about why I didn't take them." He could tell she was struggling to say exactly what she was feeling, so he didn't interrupt her.

"I'm accepting your hypothesis, Booth." Wait, what? That's not exactly what he had in mind.

"Bones, this isn't some kind of test or experiment." He was trying to remain calm and not get angry.

"What I mean is that I'm trying. I would be apprehensive if I knowingly entered into a romantic relationship under any circumstances, but especially with you. I don't want to lose you as a partner or as a friend, Booth." She paused again, and he let her. "You're rarely wrong when it comes to your observations of others. I trust that your feelings are in fact genuine, and that you believe that I'm capable of the kind of… adoration that you deserve." He noticed that she had said adoration instead of love, but they had time for that.

He wanted to kiss her, but apparently Bones had other plans. She hooked her thumbs into his boxers and pushed them down his legs. He knew he should speak up but he couldn't make himself do it. Booth closed his eyes trying to calm down and collect his thoughts. What he heard next did not help him reach that goal. Her shirt, _his_ shirt, just fell to the floor. Bones was totally exposed.

"Why are your eyes closed?" she asked teasingly. Her hands were touching his arms, his shoulders, and his chest. He opened his eyes and tried his hardest not to gawk at her. He wanted to see every inch of her _very_ womanly body, but he didn't want to be a pervert about it either. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but when she asked him to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed, he listened.

* * *

Brennan had known for some time now that Booth had a fantastic body. She had gotten a glimpse of it while he was dating Tessa, and then all of him when she had barged into his bathroom that day. Every time he had closed his eyes or looked away, she had taken the time to really look at him. She watched him now as he sat on the bed and she noticed that he was looking at her body appreciatively as well. She knelt on the bed and made her way to him. Brennan climbed into his lap and wrapped her legs around him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his slowly went around her back to press her to him.

She felt ridiculously nervous and tried to tell herself that this wasn't a monumental occurrence. She had deliberately chosen this position to force herself to face her fears, quite literally. It wouldn't be about dominance as they both had to work together. It also wasn't going to be a quick, emotionless encounter to satisfy their cravings. His hands began massaging her back and she knew it was time. She leaned back to look into his eyes.

* * *

Booth ran his hands up and down her back. He had tried his hardest to give her time to process everything. He just couldn't take it anymore. Bones was naked in his lap… that definitely limited his resistance. His touch had been enough to make her snap out of it and she pulled back to look at him.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I know," she said before she kissed him. It didn't take long before a sweet kiss became more passionate. Their hands were everywhere and their bodies were noticeably warmer to the touch. He was hard and _oh so ready_ to push up into her but he was going to make her take that step, when _she_ was ready. He just hoped that would be soon!

She began to move her hips, pushing against him rhythmically. She broke the kiss and pulled back like before to see his face. She kept her eyes on him as she lightly ran a hand down his erection.

"Ohhh…" he said as his eyes fluttered closed. Down, up, down, up. She changed her grip to be a little bit tighter around him. "Bones…" he knew he wasn't going to last long with her touching him like this. Luckily she seemed to know that and placed both hands on his shoulders for leverage and raised herself up. Booth held his breath as he felt himself at her entrance.

* * *

Brennan loved the feel of him in her hand, and she could tell from the sound of his voice that he was thoroughly enjoying it as well. When she lifted up enough to be able to let him slide inside of her, she had to keep telling herself to go slow. She wasn't supposed to be having sex with Booth; she was supposed to be trying to make love to him. Slow, not fast… gentle, not rough. She repeated it over and over in her head as she slowly sank down on him. Her lips parted and her eyes closed. She broke one of her other rules; eye contact. She opened her eyes and thought she saw similar emotions in Booth. While they knew this was happening, it all felt very surreal.

She had been unintentionally quiet until he was all the way inside of her and she was sitting on his lap again. She let out a soft moan and her head tilted back. Booth leaned forward, she assumed to kiss her neck, but they both froze. That slight movement had caused indescribable feelings to flood through her body. Experimentally, she inched her hips back and felt it again. She tried to rationalize that she felt like this because she hadn't had sexual intercourse in a long time… but somehow she knew better. She wasn't ready to jump to conclusions about love just yet, but sex – love making – was already distinctly different with Booth.

He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips and moved his hands to her hips, encouraging her to move with him. They moved together for minutes, settling into a rhythm that worked for both of them. He was looking at her like he always did, full of love and amazement. His hands gently cupped her breasts and she heard him groan and start to knead them as his hips began a more insistent pattern. She kissed his lips, his face, his neck and his shoulders. She looked down and gasped. She decided it was the most erotic vision she had ever seen. She watched as he moved in and out of her, both of their most intimate areas were shiny and pink. He had apparently followed her gaze because when she looked up; he did as well, and was grinning at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

She slid her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. His moved his hands to press her more firmly against him; one between her shoulder blades and the other low on her back. She grunted her approval as the movement had caused him to slide even further inside her. She pulsed her inner muscles around him and she was rewarded with his own grunt. They smiled at each other again. When had she ever had this much fun during sex?

* * *

Booth loved seeing her smile, but he was convinced that she was trying to kill him. They were grasping at each other now, trying to increase their movements and the friction between them. She said his name in this breathy little moan that completely invigorated him. He didn't only feel their bodies coming together, he could hear it. The sound of their bodies meeting, the sound of his sweating skin against hers, and the _incredibly_ sexy sound caused by him pushing in and pulling out of her warm, _wet_ flesh. She ran her lips and teeth down his neck once before looking at him again.

"Booth… oh, God… mmm…" Booth could not resist tightly holding her hips and he moved her back and forth quickly while he frantically lifted his. He felt her thighs squeezing his body, her hands gripping his hair, and he finally lost it.

"Bones," he said against her shoulder as he came inside her. They were both gasping for breath and clinging to each other. She leaned back and lovingly pressed her palm to his cheek and then kissed him briefly.

* * *

Brennan didn't think she could move. Her thighs and abdominal muscles were extremely sore. She wondered if Booth was experiencing similar aches, especially his back. She tried to get to her knees but found her legs unsteady. She whimpered and looked at Booth.

"Problem, Bones?" He was grinning at her again.

"I can't get up," she said as she laughed at herself. Instead she let go of him and leaned back. Her arms and legs were outstretched on the bed and she watched as Booth leaned forward. He rested his head on her stomach and stretched his body out behind him.

"You make a good pillow, Bones." He laughed and she playfully swatted his head.

"Does your back hurt, Booth?" She hadn't thought about his condition prior to their… activities. She closed her eyes and lazily stroked his hair.

"That was quite the workout there, Bones, but no, nothing hurts." He kissed her stomach and closed his eyes listening to the slowing beat of her heart.

* * *

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Probably OOC, but I couldn't resist!

* * *

**Brennan woke up and had a very strong urge to stretch and use the restroom. Unfortunately, she had a full-grown male half sprawled out on top of her. Booth was sleeping peacefully with his head still on her stomach and his hands resting against her ribs.

"Booth," she whispered and gently stroked his head. He didn't respond at all. "Booth!" She said louder and he stirred briefly. She wiggled underneath him and tried again. "Booth, you're laying on my bladder." She saw him smile and a second later her stomach growled.

"It sounds like your stomach just put its two-cents in, Bones. You need food, too." He looked up at her still smiling, placed a kiss just below her belly button and slid off of her to kneel on the bed. As she stood up, she watched him stretch his arms above his head an yawn. She found his bed head added to his boyish charm. She glanced at the clock on her way to the bathroom. Somehow they had managed to sleep until dinner time. She had to get home since she had to work in the morning.

She left the restroom a few minutes later and dressed in Booth's clothes again. She picked up her discarded dress and panties and went to look for Booth. He was wearing his boxers leaning against the counter in the kitchen ordering food.

"Booth, that won't be necessary. I have to go home." She said suddenly, and he turned around.

He covered the phone with his hand. "Not before you eat, Bones. I'll take you home after dinner, I promise, but I'm not letting you go home starving."

"I'm hardly starving, Booth. You should visit third-world countries before you – " he put his hand up to stop her.

"It's an expression, Bones, and besides, I have been to third-world countries, ex-Army, remember?" He grinned at her before finishing his phone call.

She _was_ hungry, and he had promised to take her home after, so she figured this one wasn't worth arguing about. He headed for the bathroom and she made herself useful getting out the drinks and dishes for dinner. When he returned to the kitchen he smiled at her and walked over to put his hands in hers and kissing her nose. She smiled back and their dinner arrived.

They both sat and enjoyed a peaceful dinner together, and afterward he took her home as promised. She was glad that he hadn't insisted to stay the night or ask her to come back to his place. A night apart after practically spending the weekend together would give her much needed time to think. He had kissed her goodnight and looked sincerely happy as he left her apartment. She thought he looked happier than she had seen him in a long time.

* * *

The following week at work had been pretty uneventful as they hadn't had any new cases to work on. Brennan made up for lost time and worked to identify some of the older remains from storage. She had met Booth for lunch a few days and dinner most nights, though they hadn't spent the night together again or engaged in sexual activity since the previous weekend. They did kiss quite frequently though, but only when they were certain not to be discovered.

She really wasn't avoiding him or their new… relationship, but he hadn't asked or push for more, so she hadn't volunteered it. She had quite a few things on her mind though and was hoping to be able to speak to him soon. She was nervous about how he was going to react, but she wanted to be as honest with him as possible, especially now.

Knowing that he had Parker this weekend, on Friday she asked him to go to come over on Sunday night. He seemed a little disappointed that they wouldn't be spending any time together until then, so she volunteered to meet them for breakfast the next morning. He perked up a little and she felt better.

Parker had been thrilled too and she was developing such a strong affection for him. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, regardless of the setting or activity. When they had gone their separate ways, she found herself a little sad. Naturally since they hadn't shared the change in their relationship with Parker, he didn't hug or kiss her goodbye. She missed it. She laughed at herself for being so sentimental about the lack of his affections, when she should have been worrying about their introduction into a sexual relationship. Sometimes _she_ didn't understand herself.

* * *

Booth felt a little uneasy on his way to Bones' that night. She had said that she wanted to talk, and he had no idea what was on her mind because there was so much to choose from. She had seemed to be dealing with the transition fairly well, though he had wished that had spent more time together over the week. He had learned that space for Bones could be a very bad thing. He knocked and she opened the door and greeted him with a lingering hug. He was pleasantly surprised, to say the least.

"Hi," he said when they separated.

"Hi," she smiled and led him over to the couch. She sat first and motioned for him to join her.

"So what's this about, Bones? Is everything okay?" He had hoped to be a little more patient, but the suspense was driving him crazy. She was still making eye contact and didn't appear to be uncomfortable, so he hoped that the news wasn't bad.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking the past couple months, Booth." She paused and it gave him time to think. Months? Well this couldn't be about their relationship then, but what else would be bothering her? "I've been thinking about being less involved with our cases." She saw him open his mouth to say something and she stopped him. "Just listen, please." He nodded so she continued. "I love working with you, and I don't want that to change. However, I would like to limit my involvement to the lab and the interrogation room. I no longer wish to go out into the field with you."

"Bones, is something wrong? What happened to make you change your mind?" He resisted the urge to take her hands in his. He didn't want to push too hard. She leaned back against the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Nothing happened exactly, I've just been reevaluating my priorities. I need to return to my original purpose and help identify remains, victims or otherwise. And although I hate to admit it, I will concede with you and Angela that I should take less risks." His forehead wrinkled and he was utterly confused. She was actually making a lot of sense, and although he really didn't want to do it without her, he would be glad to know that she was safe.

"We can still have lunch when we're available, and take-out while we're going over cases, and I assume that we'll be spending more time together outside of work as well so it shouldn't be such a major change." She was trying to convince him he realized. There must be something else she wasn't telling him.

"Okay, Bones, if that's what you want. I still think there's a hidden motive here, but I won't argue with you. Your safety has always been important to me, you know that." He tried to remain calm and reassuring.

"Except that time you threw knives at me," she said teasingly.

He opened his mouth in shock and swatted her knee. "That's not fair!" He smiled back and she visibly relaxed.

"Booth, there's something else." I knew it, he thought.

"I would like to take some time off in say, oh, the next twelve months or so." Was that supposed to mean something to him? He didn't get the significance.

"Okay… any particular reason or place you want to go?" He prompted.

"The fertility clinic called last week. They wanted to know if I was still interested in using the semen sample you provided and wanted them to continue to store it, or if I wanted it destroyed." She paused and he tried to keep breathing. The baby talk had resurfaced and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. "I told them to destroy it." He felt the sting of disappointment. Just like that he went from being unsure of what he wanted, to being sorry that she wasn't going to go through with it. Hmm…

"So you changed your mind about wanting a baby?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, not exactly," she was looking at him now, "I still want to have a child, with you, but… without the assistance of the clinic." Oh. Wow, okay. Well, this was good news, right? He just realized that he still wanted her to have his baby, so he should be excited.

"So you want us to try to have a baby the usual way?" he grinned at her. "Count me in, Bones, you know I would prefer that." She let out a long sigh.

"I'm glad that you agree, Booth. I was worried that you wouldn't think it was a good idea with everything that's happened." He placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"Bones, I'm ready for everything. Marriage, the two-point-five kids, the house and white picket fence, the whole nine-yards. I love you." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Two-point-five kids? You realize that's not possible, correct?" She watched him as he got ready to explain. "I get it, Booth, I've heard that before."

"So the real reason for backing off from the FBI work and the time off would be for the sake of the baby, is that what you were getting at?" The baby. Their baby. He couldn't believe how different this conversation went compared to last time.

"Yes. Of course fertilization may not happen immediately, but I would expect within the next twelve to eighteen months, that statistically we would have a child." Booth wrapped her into a tight hug and pressed several kisses to her face and neck.

"I like when your talks are filled with good things. I was so worried coming over here tonight." He told her sincerely, though he wasn't sure why. Everything was fine, he didn't need to confess things like that.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know you have reason to doubt me and my level of commitment. I can only promise you that I'm trying, but I can't guarantee a specific result. It's not easy to go against everything I had believed for so long, although you're quite convincing at times." She laughed and it made him feel amazing. He was constantly blown away by how much he loved her.

"It's okay, Bones. I know you are." He wrinkled his brow and put on a worried face. "Now I have a question for you… what are we going to tell the Squints about all of this? You know that won't be out of the loop for long." She didn't seem surprised by his question.

"I thought about that. Angela has always been extremely observant, so I know she has probably picked up on something by now. It will also be evident that something is different when I stop doing field work with you also."

"And when you're adorably pregnant?" He teased.

"I don't know if adorable is the right word, but I see your point. Do you think we should just tell them so they don't concoct their own investigation into our private lives?" She knew that they would come up with some plan to bring out the truth sooner or later. She'd rather be in control of who found out what, and when.

"Sounds like a plan, Bones. How about one night after work this week? I'll see when we can get them all together."

"That will work." He pulled her into a hug and then kissed her. He had intended it to be a quick peck but it wasn't long before they were entangled on the couch breathing heavily.

"What do you say, Bones, dinner and then we head to your bedroom?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed at him.

"I would prefer dinner _after_ I've worked up an appetite… and there are other places to copulate besides the bed, Booth." She winked at him. He was in love. Dr. Temperance Brennan, who had just used the term copulate, had winked at him. She was priceless and he would never get tired of quirky little ways because he found them completely endearing. He kissed her again and it looked like she would have her way after all, not that he had really lost anything.

* * *

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Timeline: Up to Season 5, Harbingers in the Fountain**

**Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope this doesn't disappoint!  


* * *

**

Booth was happy. Very happy. He was headed into the Jeffersonian to talk to Angela about meeting them for drinks one night soon. He figured Angela was a good place to start. He knocked on her open door as he entered and she turned to face him, instantly smiling.

"Ang, hi," Booth greeted.

"Hello, yourself! To what do I owe this honor? I don't know where Bren is, if that's what you're after." He would have to look into that next as Bones hadn't mentioned any plans this morning.

"Well, Bones and I were hoping that you could meet us for drinks." She raised her eyebrow and he was ready for the interrogation.

"What's going on, Booth?" She questioned.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," he said and immediately regretted his word choice.

"So there is a secret then, huh? Interesting." She was grinning.

"So, you and Hodgins, when would work for you?" He was not looking forward to doing this two more times.

"Tonight. Let's get together tonight." Yeah, he could tell she was just dying to know the scoop.

"Well, I'll have to see if that works for everyone else, but that works for me." He grinned back and knew that it only added to the number of possibilities swimming around in her head. "I'll let you know." Booth said as he walked out of her office.

He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. There was a much easier way to go about this, he thought. He sent a text message to Cam and Sweets asking if they were available for drinks after work at Founding Fathers. He checked Bones' office just in case, but found it empty. He made his way down to Limbo and didn't see any sign of her either. He received similar text messages within seconds of each other. Cam and Sweets were both on board for tonight. Now if he could only find Bones to give her the good news.

He was almost to the main entrance of the Jeffersonian when he saw her. She appeared to be lost in thought, walking through the hallway carrying a plastic grocery bag. She saw him and smiled and he reached for her only to have her step aside and quirk an eyebrow at him. Of course. He had temporarily forgotten that they were supposed to be 'just partners'.

He silently walked with her to her office, slightly afraid that he'd slip up and say something telling in front of the others. He desperately wanted to close her door behind them and press her to it with his body. He would never get tired of kissing her and feeling her body against his.

"Angela was looking for you," he said simply as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh, what did you tell her?" She said, and he was confused. Had he missed something she'd said?

"Well, since I didn't know where you were either, I didn't tell her anything. Though the Squints have all agreed to meet us for drinks tonight." He said proudly.

She smiled. "Good job, Booth. I'm quite pleased that it's so soon. I think I will be markedly less distressed once they know, though that still won't give you permission to have your way with me in the hallway." Her smile widened and he feigned shock before smiling back.

"So what was this mystery thing that kept you from work this morning?" He said and pointed to her bag. She looked slightly embarrassed and he found it very attractive.

"Well, I thought it might be necessary to…" she hesitated and appeared to be choosing her words very carefully. Instead she picked up the bag and handed it to him. Now he was very curious. He dumped the contents of the bag onto her desk. Six little things were on her desk, and as his eyes took in each one, he grew more and more anxious.

Folic Acid? That could be for anything, he told himself. Omega-3 Fish Oil? Eww, but nothing out of the ordinary. Prenatal Vitamins? Okay, breathe. Those could just be precautionary, you know start them now since you never know when you're going to get pregnant. Ovulation Kit? He had never actually seen one of those before, but he knew what they were used for. He smiled. Of course just because she agreed to do it the 'usual' way didn't mean she would forego complete control. Pregnancy Tests? Oh, God. He knew his heart would stop every time they had to wait to see if one of those suckers turned blue, or pink, or showed a line, or whatever it was they did these days. What To Expect When You're Expecting. Control again, he thought. She wouldn't just sit around and wonder what was going on with her body, and her hormones, what would a hormonal Bones be like? He wondered briefly if he knew what he was getting himself into.

She was studying his reaction, and looking at him expectantly. He smiled and came around the desk. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had seemed reluctant at first, but she finally gave in and hugged him back. He kissed her temple and whispered, "I can't wait, Bones. You're going to be a really good mom." They both teared up remembering when he had last said those words, and because he had meant them both times.

She looked up to grab a tissue and froze. He looked up to see what was wrong and followed her gaze. "Uh oh," he said simply. Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Sweets stood in the doorway watching them. Simultaneously, each of them noticed something on the desk.

"Fish oil?" asked Hodgins.

"What To Expect When You're Expecting?" asked Sweets.

"Prenatal vitamins?" asked Cam.

"Pregnancy tests?" asked Angela. "Sweetie, you two have _a lot_ of explaining to do." Booth and Bones looked at each other and grinned. Those Squints sure knew how to ruin a perfectly organized plan.

"It's your fault for not keeping your hands off me at work, you know." Bones said coyly.

"No way. It's your fault for bringing this stuff to work with you and then showing me," Booth said before kissing her face again and standing up to face the music. He pulled Bones up and then sat in her chair. She gave him a disdainful look. He smirked and then pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He motioned for them to sit on the couch. For the next twenty-minutes they answered their questions, and watched their friends smile, squeal and clap as the details were revealed. Booth knew they were already behind them, but it felt good to get their encouragement. He hoped that it would reinforce the feelings that Bones had recently opened herself up to.

She looked at him and he could not help but feel like he was transported back to his coma dream. She was smiling and sitting on his lap in front of their makeshift family, and they were going to have a baby, eventually.

* * *

Bones had discussed her work-related changes with Cam, and everyone was shocked that she had come up with the decision herself, they agreed that she had made the right choice. He was still a little surprised himself, at least that it had been done prematurely.

Over the next three months, they settled into a new routine. He had found every excuse in the book to visit Bones at work and whisk her away at lunch, and sometimes they had actually eaten. He couldn't always wait until night time to show her how much he loved her. He had also discovered that they liked hanging around the Squints now with everything out in the open. They had been much too perceptive before and it made his life a lot more complicated.

Booth hadn't yet brought up the subject of living together yet. Although they both found themselves spending most of their nights together, they both still had their own apartments. He was waiting until there actually was a baby to consider before he would tackle that hurdle. He didn't expect her to take that leap easily.

* * *

Booth was sitting at his desk thinking about her when she walked through the door. He smiled and stood to greet her, but she motioned for him to sit back down. He noticed that she was carrying a gift box. She closed his door and drew the blinds. His mind immediately went to the last time she had done that, and they ended up kissing in his office. He loved surprises like these!

"Bones, you just couldn't wait until lunchtime, huh? What's in the box?" He said saucily.

She grinned but didn't say anything. She handed him the box and he looked at her curiously. He opened the box to find yellow tissue paper. He pulled out the contents and couldn't believe his eyes. Baby clothes, or onesies, to be more exact. Oh. My. God. Bones was pregnant? She was going to have his baby. Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan were going to have the smartest, most beautiful, most loved baby in the world! Parker was going to make a very proud big brother. Her eyes were watery as she watched him take them out one by one.

The first one was navy blue and had white letters that said 'FBI'. He looked at her and smiled. He loved it, though he secretly hoped that their little boy, _or girl_, wasn't going to be as big of a risk-taker as they were. The second one was white with the red, yellow and blue Jeffersonian logo on it. Future Squint, huh? He could live with that. The third was… wow. He stared in disbelief. The third he looked at for a long time before he brought his gaze back to hers. She could see the question in his eyes and she nodded.

He stood up and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head. "I love you too, Bones," he said as he continued to hold her close. One the desk, the third onesie lay proudly on display. It said, 'Mommy Loves Daddy."

* * *

Brennan had been feeling a little queasy the last few days, though she didn't want to get her hopes up yet. The last few months with Booth had been indescribable. She had always known how much he cared about her and how protective and supportive he was, but she had come to realize that he had been holding back. Booth was an extraordinary man who, when allowed, was very open with his emotions. She felt what she could only describe as _loved_.

She paced around her office now waiting the obligatory two-minutes before looking at the pregnancy test. She told herself that it was most likely too early to get a result, even if she was pregnant, but she couldn't resist the urge to take the test anyway. When her time was up, she walked over to the test and stared at it for a long time. She threw the test in the trash and sat down. She was pregnant. There was a little Booth inside of her, though it wasn't technically a baby yet, it was hers… _theirs_.

She went to Cam and told her that she had some personal business to take care of and left the Jeffersonian. She had to figure out a way to tell Booth. She didn't trust herself to be able to say the words. It took her only minutes to go to the baby shop that Angela had mentioned some months back. She knew it made custom baby clothes and she thought that it would be perfect.

All the way to Booth's office she felt sick. She couldn't decide if it was the pregnancy or her nerves. Logically she knew she had no reason to be worried. Booth would be happy, she told herself. She always questioned if she was doing the right thing. She had no idea how you were supposed to tell your… significant other that you were having their baby, even if they knew you were trying to get pregnant. This was all very new to her.

As she watched Booth process the messages on the tiny baby clothes, she knew that everything would be alright. Booth loved her. Booth would love their child. Booth would be patient and teach her how to be a good partner in love and parenthood, just as he had with their partnership, and life in general. He stood up and hugged her and told her again that he loved her. She knew that she was in good hands for whatever awaited them in the future.

* * *

**A/N: This was my first Fan Fiction story so I really appreciated everyone's feedback and support! As I mentioned in Chapter 12, I knew this was coming to an end soon, BUT I will be working on a sequel. As a new FF writer, I have so many stories floating around in my head right now. I'd like to work on some of them first; mostly episode tags and missing scenes, and then I'll come back to this. I'm definitely pro-B/B baby, and I can't wait to write from a pregnant Brennan's POV! **


End file.
